Her tragedy turned love
by Happ182
Summary: After all the fighting and yelling Clarke and Bellamy go through, they finally find love, but that love is torn away when Clarke is kidnapped by the Grounders. Bellamy is sure he can get her to love him again and Clarke is sure she's not worth it. (Clarke and Bellamy pairing x) of course)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Ok so this is my second fanfic but my first about the 100. I loved the show and decided to write my own fanfic x) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the 100**

I woke up with a groan. I had a crick in my neck and my back had shots of pain shooting through my spine. Where was I exactly? Oh yea…that's right. I am with the grounders…for how long? Well, I'm not sure really, maybe a couple days? Weeks? How should I know? But what I do know is, is that being here is a bitch. Every morning I wake up, get some food, and then the torture begins. Not just mental but physical mostly. They'll come in with their weird, sadistic looking masks and blindfold me, taking me somewhere to beat me to death, trying to get answers from me about my people.

I haven't spoken a simple word to them, I haven't cried, I haven't screamed, I haven't done anything. I didn't want to give Anya the pleasure of seeing me in pain, the bitch. But I was running on fumes now, I wouldn't be able to last any longer. On top of that I had lost communication with Finn a while ago. Last time I saw him was when we had to save the little girl, Tris was her name I'm pretty sure. I remember them saying that if I didn't save her Finn would die.

Of course I didn't save her, she was poisoned to far already and the fluid in her lungs weren't making her any better. After that they took Finn away to be killed when I failed to save Tris's life. But I'm sure you are wondering how I got in this situation in the first place.

FLASHBACK:

"Ok, you're all patched up, just try not to move or do anything drastic so you don't rip your stitches out." I watched as Mike limped out the tarp and out of the pod. He was a little under 14 years of age, but he was a hard working kid and very kind and mature for his age. I sighed and looked at my hands. They were coated in the blood of Mike from his leg. Apparently he fell and cut his leg on a rock but I've seen how the older boys bully him around. No doubt one of them did this to him, the idiots.

I stood up and went to the water bowl across from the table and soaked my hands in the water, ridding them of the blood that was stained on them. I was really hoping to close up shop in my homemade hospital early; being the only healer out here I had to take care of everyone pretty much. It did help when Octavia came in and helped some. Even Raven stopped by a couple times, but other than that, I was on my own.

I heard footsteps coming up the ramp and the sound of the tarp being moved out of the way. I looked behind me to see Bellamy standing there with a blood splotch on his shirt. He didn't look like he wanted to be there at all. I honestly didn't know where I stood with the guy, I knew that we were partners since we had to work together to lead the camp, but other than that I had no idea.

Octavia on the other hand, I found her like a little sister and I have told her that. I was extremely happy when she told me that she saw me as her older sister. But Bellamy? I had no idea about him. He came over, limping slightly, and sat down on the metal table/ chair I use for my patients. "What did you do now Bellamy?" I grabbed my needle and some fishing wire for the stitches. He looked over at me wearing his famous smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know Princess?" I scowled at him.

This is why we don't like each other, I think he's an asshole and he thinks I'm a princess, you can feel the love coming off of us. "So, mind telling me what happened?" He sat there for a while starring at me until he finally sighed in defeat. I smirked and sat down on my stool. "While we were out hunting a wild boar rammed me and the tusk punctured me in the side." My eyes widened, if that was true the tusk could have punctured something important. "You're gonna have to take your shirt off so I can see the wound." He put on a confident smile gazing at me. I felt my cheeks get warm. 'Pull your self together Clarke, this is Bellamy were talking about here!'

"Ya sure you just don't want to drool all over me?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. "Are you gonna do it or do you want me to do it? Cause I wont be gentle." He shook his head, his smile being replaced by a smirk as he lifted his shirt slowly, hissing every now and again when he hurt himself. When the shirt was above his head I went ahead and pulled it off of him so I didn't have to wait. "Impatient are we doc?" I ignored his comment and put his shirt on the table.

I wasn't gonna lie, he was very attractive. So it wasn't a big surprise when his stomach didn't have an ounce of fat on it. He was very muscular but not too much to wear it looked displeasing, no doubt got all of it from the time that we have been here. I saw his hand in front of my face and his finger motioned for me to look up. I blushed hard, being caught starring at the man I despise…kinda. I put my hands on his side gently to inspect the cut and didn't miss the sharp intake of breath on Bellamy's part. I knew my hands weren't cold. I smirked to myself. 'Karma's a bitch jerk face.' I pushed on the outside of the cut gently and Bellamy groaned in pain.

"Alright, this may hurt…a lot. So don't move or it will be a lot harder for me to stitch you up." He nodded slowly, his tough guy ego gone, replaced with a venerable little child. I don't think he knew he looked like that right now, if he knew he would put his mask right back on. I grabbed the needle and stuck it into his side and started to stich him up. He gripped the sides of the table hard, trying not to move for me. I started to hum a lullaby that my mother would always hum to me when I was in pain and she was fixing me up.

I finished and cut the rest of the line off. Bending down I grabbed a bandage under the table and some tape. I carefully place it on his cut and let out a sigh of relief. But we weren't done quite yet. "Now I know it hurts but I need you to lean forward for me really quick. I need to check for internal bleeding." He nodded and slowly started to sit up. I put my hands on his back and eased him up slowly when he faltered. I looked and saw no evidence of internal bleeding. I eased him back down and put a wet washcloth on his forehead.

Sweat dripped from his face and fell down his neck, going down his torso and disappearing into his pants. I gulped and tore my eyes from the exotic sight. "L-like what you see Princess?" Even in pain and misery he still finds the strength to get on my nerves. "Jerk face…" I mumble under my breath. I place my hand on his cheek to find him burning up. "Well, good news is is that I patched up your cut without a problem and you have no internal bleeding. Bad news is is that you have a fever and you're gonna be in bed for a couple days."

I went over and started to wash my hands. "I'll have Miller or somebody watch over you, make sure you follow my orders." I said more to my self than to anyone. I turned to find Bellamy already sitting up facing me putting his shirt back on. "If you have any major problems just come back to see me, Lord knows I'll be in here." I took my hair out of the bun I had it in to cool myself off from the humidity outside. My hair instantly stuck to the back of my neck from all the sweat and dirt and made me groan. I needed a bath…I heard footsteps approach me so I looked up and almost hit Bellamy in the process.

He was standing in front of me looking down at me smirking. Didn't he ever hear anything about personal space? I scowled at him. "What?"

"Nothing Princess, just gonna say..thank you." I smiled up at him. Now this was the Bellamy I liked, if only we could rid him of that smirk of his. "Your welcome, just try not to get beat up real-" I was interrupted by shouts from out side the pod. It sounded like multiple people. I stepped away from Bellamy, moving the tarp away from the door and walking outside, Bellamy close behind.

There was a circle in the middle of the camp, some were cheering, some were saying stop, and some weren't saying a thing. "Excuse me. Move out of the way please. Move you bunch of idiots!" Finally they cleared a path in front of me. Mike was on the ground getting punched and kicked by a couple of older teens. Oh man this infuriated me; I could feel my blood boil. I rushed into the middle of the scuffle and kicked a kid's knee, making him fall on his face. I didn't see the punch coming though before it hit me in the jaw, making me stumble back some.

I looked at the kid with death in my eyes, oh he was dead. Or he would have been if Bellamy didn't punch his square in the nose first, sending the kid 5 feet back sputtering like a mad man. I looked down looking a Mike and crouched down beside him. He had tears leaking down his face, which was scrunched up in pain. Blood was soaking through his pants telling me that the idiots reopened his wound. I wrapped my arm around his waist and put his arm over my shoulder so I could take most of his weight.

We limped back to the drop ship, Bellamy's lecture raging on behind us. No doubt I would have to re-stitch his wound again as well. I placed Mike on the table and cut some of his pants some more since the wound got bigger, yay. I grabbed my needle and string and stuck them in some moonshine, getting my hands wet in the process. "You ok Mike?" He just stared down at me emotionless, poor soul. I sighed and started to stitch his leg back up when he hugged me. I felt my shoulder become wet from his tears and hugged him back.

He pulled back and wiped he tears from his eyes. "Thank you Clarke." I smiled up at him and went back to sewing his leg. "No problem Mike, if you ever need any help I'm here for you." He nodded softly. I looked up at him again and saw guilt in his eyes, probably from where the idiot punched me. "Don't blame yourself for me getting hurt Mike, it was my decision to intervene not yours."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it, I'm sorry." "Its ok Mike, no need to apologize." The rest of the time was silent until I finished up with his leg. I helped him off of the table and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you know the procedure, don't do anything drastic or anything, I don't want your stitches coming back out." He smiled softly and nodded. "Of course, thanks Clarke." He limped out of the drop ship for the second time today. Then in came Octavia and Bellamy. Bellamy was leaning on Octavia for support; her face was stricken with worry for her brother. Just because they fought a lot didn't mean they didn't care for each other.

I went over and took up Bellamys left side and helped Octavia maneuver him to sit on the chair. "Thanks Octavia, I'll take the rest from here." "Not a problem Clarke, I know how much of a pain in the ass my brother is from experience." She smiled at me before walking back outside.

BELLAMY POV

I sighed. I had no idea, what I just did back there. Honestly I don't. I was just following Clarke and I saw her get hit and bam, red. That's all I saw. The stupid ass made the wrong move and hit Clarke, although why should I care so much. I shouldn't care that much so why am I? But I think I have an idea. "Ok Bellamy, take your shirt off so I can stitch you up again." I was too busy with my thoughts I did it without making a comment.

She bent down and looked at my reopened wound. She lightly wetted it with a washcloth with moonshine on it. I hissed in pain from the sizzling feeling of it. "Sorry about that, but I need to clean it." She grabbed the needle and fishing line and softly touched my side. It sent shivers and electricity up my spine. Her hands were warm and felt good on my skin. If only I could get her to give me a massage. The image sprung up in my mind and I had the decency to blush. Damn hormones.

Thank god she never saw the blush on my face or I would never hear the end of it. She finished the stitches and put a bandage over it. Rising from her seated position she looked at me and smiled. My heart constricted at the site of her beautiful smile. Wait a minute….what am I thinking?! I shook my head to rid the thoughts and spotted blood on Clarkes face. "Alright, you're free to go."

I got off the table easily and grasped Clarkes shoulders. "What are you doing?" I moved her to sit down on the table and stood in front of her smirking. My eyes lowered to her pink lips and I had to fight off the urge to cover them with my own. I swallowed and took the washcloth from her hand, our hands brushing slightly. A look of disappointment washed over her face. But what was she disappointed about?

CLARKE POV

He grabbed my shoulders gently out of nowhere. "What are you doing?" All he did was smirk and moved me to sit down on the table. I couldn't figure out for my life what he was doing. I saw his gaze drop to my mouth, or what I thought was my mouth, and my heart sped up. I was nervous, but for what? He reached at me and got in close, his breath fanning my face. I thought for sure he was gonna kiss me, but he grabbed my washcloth in my hand instead.

Against my will disappointment washed through me, I thought for sure he was gonna kiss me…but why would I want him to anyways, not like I like him or anything. His fingers brushed mine when he gently took the washcloth from my hand. I had no clue what he planned to do with it, but he held it up and touched my cheek softly with it, bringing up a sting. Then I knew, he was cleaning my cut. I knew I had one on my cheek from the blood tickling me when it ran down my cheek, but I didn't think he would clean it for me. I just kept eye contact with him and he softly wiped away the blood from my cheek. His free hand was holding my chin gently with his thumb, probably unconsciously, rubbing my skin slowly.

I waited till he was done. He put the cloth down, still keeping his eye locked with mine. He leaned forward till our noses could touch if I was to just go a centimeter forward. The air was intense and hot but in a good way. His breath fanned my face more. His hand reached up to move a curl from my eyes and put it behind me ear. His gaze dropped to my lips and so did mine. They looked so inviting honestly, I didn't know what was wrong with me but truthfully I didn't want to stop.

Our gazes met each other again. His eyes were filled with desire, passion, and…love? I wasn't able to look anymore when he closed his eyes and leaned forward rather quick. His lips crashed onto mine, the kiss was rough and full of desire. I was shocked for a couple of seconds before I slowly started to kiss back, until I was kissing him just as feverishly as he was to me. He bit my bottom lip softly to have me grant him entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue darted into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance.

His hands grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me closer to him. He backed up some so I could stand up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and plunged my hands into his dark curly hair. His hands stroked down my side and gripped my hip pulling me flush against him. Heat pooled into my body and I was painfully aware of just how close we were. He nibbled my top lip; I could feel his smirk forming on my mouth. Our kisses went from rough and passionate to gentle and loving in the matter of minuets.

My lungs cried out for air so I pulled away slightly, I still didn't want this moment to end though. He read my thoughts and started planting soft, sweet kisses around my face. He kissed up my jaw to my nose, then both of my eyes. I sighed in bliss, this was pure heaven. He made his way down to my ear and nibbled it teasingly. I gasped at the action and pulled on his hair, earning a low growl from his throat. He blew on my ear lope sending shivers down my spine, spiking my pleasure.

Placing one last kiss on my ear lobe and he went downward to my neck, giving it open-mouthed kisses. I sighed in pleasure and leaned my head over, giving him more access. I groaned aloud as he continued to assault my neck with his lips. He finally leaned his head back up to mine and gave me one last soft kiss on the lips before pulling away and leaning his forehead to mine. I breathed in a couple big breaths and finally spoke. "What…what was that?" He smirked and kissed the crown of my face. "That Princess, was me playing doctor, I think I did good don't you think?"

I smirked softly. "Well if that's the treatment I get I might just have to let you play doctor more often." He chuckled and hugged me close, submerging his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling. On any other day before this, I would have slapped Bellamy dizzy for touching me like this, but now? I don't know. My heart swelled at the thought of this happening a second time later. That was it, after all this time; I developed feelings for the jerk face. I can't believe it.

And we would have made it a second time if Octavia hadn't come barging in, a smirk evident on her face. We were already tangled up into one another so even if she hadn't known before now, she would definitely know now. "Its about time you guys got together, I was sick of you guys looking at each other from across the camp all the time like lost puppies. Anyways, Bell, the hunters are ready for you to go with them. I'll be waiting outside." Her smirk never left her face until she was out of site. I giggled at the thought of her; she sure was a funny person.

We stayed in each others arms until he tried to pull away. My arms were locked around his neck and I refused to let go, besides, he wouldn't be able to go hunting anyways with that wound. He chuckled. "I've gotta go princess." I shook my head and buried my head into his chest. "You can't go anywhere until your wound is healed remember?" He seemed to be taking his time in thinking about what I said, but he broke apart from me when the sound of footsteps came from outside the drop ship.

The tarp was thrown away from Millers face as he stepped into the ship. "Come on Bellamy. We have to go hunting before it gets too late." He seemed impatient to get going but wouldn't let it show to much, I'm sure he didn't want Bellamy to get mad at him. "Sorry boys, but Bellamy here can't go on another hunting trip for a couple days, I can't have him pulling his stitches out again." Miller looked at me before looking back at Bellamy for an answer.

I wasn't surprised he didn't listen to me; he was solider to Bellamy and only him. "Come on princess, I wont do anything big, just catch a couple rabbits maybe. Our hunting trip was a failure today and I don't want them thinking I'm just gonna give up." "You can't go, you have to stay here until your healed." "Sorry princess, but I'm going." And with that he left the drop ship sporting a smirk. He thought it was funny now, just wait until he rips his stitches out a third time, its not gonna be any less painful than the first.

I shook my head and laughed some, the idiot is gonna get himself killed. I heard another person enter the pod and looked over my shoulder. Finn. Just the person I didn't want to see. "What Finn?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to snap I just really wasn't in the mood. "I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me and Mike, he asked me to invite you." I stood up straighter and thought about it. No way was I gonna let Mike go by himself, even if he was with Finn.

I nodded and put down my cloth. "Yea sure, I'll go." So long to my early night sleep. I stepped out of the pod and made my way to Mike who already had me a knife. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair before taking the knife. He already had a spear with him and I guessed Finn was going to take a knife like me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Bellamy behind me. "Where do you think you're going?" I furrowed my brow. "Hunting why?" "You're not going Clarke, you're staying here."

Anger shot through me. "You can't tell me what to do Bellamy, I'm going." He gripped my shoulder a little more harder. "No you're not Clarke, its too dangerous." I knew he had good intentions and his heart was in the right place but his head wasn't. "You're not my father Bellamy, I can do what I want. I can take care of myself." He glared down at me and I glared right back. This was the Bellamy I didn't like; the leader who thought his word was law. He was bossy, an asshole, rude, and just plain out stupid at times.

"You are staying here."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No Bellamy! I'm going and that's final!" He should know by now that I never loose at an argument. But we were both stubborn and wouldn't give up till we got what we wanted. "You want to die?! Fine then! Go on! Just know that if you get killed, you're killing everyone else with you!" That one hurt, that one really hurt. His eyes flashed with regret and guilt right after her said it. He should know I'm still upset over killing Adam and I still have nightmares about it. I didn't say anything, I just grabbed Mikes and Finns hands and stomped my way out of the camp.

"Clarke!" "Clarke!" His shouts got farther and farther away, I was slightly disappointed when he didn't come to retrieve me. I should have known he didn't actually like me; I was just another trophy he conquered. My heart stung at the thought. Its like I'm in love with him or something…I smiled softly, I guess I am.

We trudged through the woods, tracking an animal here and there. We were on this trail though and I couldn't help but worry, and finaly I voiced my opinion. "This trail doesn't feel right." Finn bent down and lightly traced the print. "Your right, this isn't your average every day trail, it's a perfect trail…too perfect." As the words escaped his mouth a whizzing sound was heard through the air until a thumb followed it.

We both looked over to see Mike with an arrow in his leg. Then another appeared in his shoulder and he fell backwards. "Mike!" I lunged for him but someone grabbed my hand and twisted it hard. A sickening crack came from it and a cry sprung from my mouth. "Gahh!" I looked over to see Finn knocked unconscious on the ground. I felt a pain on my head and all went black.

FLASHBACK END

Now you know why I'm in such a fucked up situation. Who am I talking to again? I shook my head. I must be going insane. All I wished to happen was for Bellamy to come barging through that door, guns up and ready to take me away from this hell I'm in. But why would he come for me now? Last time I saw him I basically told him to kiss my ass and left. I still felt guilty over it. He is all I think of in this cell, I stopped worrying about Finn a while ago, he either escaped or he was killed. I'm so useless I wouldn't have been able to do anything for him anyways.

Suddenly Anya came through my door. She didn't have any food or water so what was she doing? She grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me up. I fell of course, both my ankles were broken from them being bashed by a rock so I wouldn't escape. Learned that the hard way. She cursed and grabbed me around the waist. I groaned in pain and she squeezed my bruised ribs too hard. "W-What's going on?" "We know longer have any use for you." She finally gave up in trying to carry me and dropped me unceremoniously on the floor. I coughed up blood but she didn't care. She tied some rope around my hands, taking off my original restraints and started dragging me.

We were finally out of the hut I was in and sunlight shot into my eyes, fresh air flowing into my lungs. I noticed men were following us as we went into the woods. I was pulled over roots, on rocks, over twigs and branches, my shirt finally just ripped off as we went. My pants had big gaping holes in them now, no use in even calling them pants. My eyes were swollen, I didn't know if it was because of the lack of sleep or from the pain, so I couldn't really see around me, but from what I could it seemed familiar. My ears picked up the sound of running water. We were at the creek that was the barrier between our camp and there's.

This is also where Jasper was speared. My stomach churned at the thought. We eventually made it to a clearing that centered an all to familiar tree. The same one we found Jasper in. They're gonna string me up… I tugged on my restraints as a last ditch effort to get away but was grabbed by the hair and tugged forward by Anya. She motioned for them to start hanging me up in the tree. Could this day get any worse? I felt drops of water land on my face. Obviously it can. They tied me to the tree, my body was stretched uncomfortably and it was starting to get cold. I was being crucified. Whoopty-fucking-doo.

**Yatta! Ok, so there was chapter 1, please please review, it would be appreciated if you did. I'll try to get chapter 2 in by next weekend so hang in there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I didn't have anything to do at school today so I thought I would write the second chapter, usually I update every week but I though, what the heck. So here is chapter 2, enjoy! Oh and Review!**

**I do not own the 100**

BELLAMY (when Clarke goes missing)

"They haven't come back yet…" Bellamy paced around at the front gate, no doubt leaving an indention behind in the ground from walking so much. Miller, sporting his own worried expression, came up to Bellamy and put a gentle hand on his shoulder for some comfort. "I'm sure they just found something and are taking their time in exploring it and coming back." Bellamy appreciated Millers comfort, but it wasn't really helping him as much as he'd like it too. He gave a nod to him and a small smile, thanking him for the effort.

The whole camp was waiting at the front gates for Clarkes hunting team to return, which they have failed to do yet and it was approaching dark. Bellamy couldn't help but worry for Clarke and the others, he knew she could take care of herself; she was Clarke Griffin for Christ sakes. But the feeling, the churning in his gut, just told him that something _was_ wrong.

"I have to go find them, just to make sure. I-I'll take a couple men with me and we'll find them." Bellamy tried but his voice didn't come out as confident as he hoped, more like a stuttering mess. Octavia came up from behind Bellamy and hugged him. She hated to tell him, but they couldn't go out right now, not with it so close to dark. "Bell, you know its too dark to venture outside right now, you would get lost and hurt yourself. You aren't gonna be any use to Clarke dead. Just wait till first light to go find her if she doesn't turn up tonight. You're gonna have all day to find her."

Octavia wondered if he even heard her because he made no sign that he did. He just stared through the gate unblinkingly, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Octavia moved to be in front of him and grabbed both sides of his face, making him look at her. "Bell?" He just stared at her till he finally opened his mouth to answer. "Ok….fine." He pulled his face out of her hands and walked back to his tent. He was hurt, he wanted to go after Clarke and the rest now, not later, but he knew he still had a camp to run and he had to make tough decisions, even though it was O who made that one, not him.

The camp watched him walk off and back into his tent. None of them knew what to do; usually he would have given them this great big speech or _something_. Octavia decided that if Bell wasn't gonna give them a speech like he always does, she would give it to them, Lord knows they need it. "Alright guys, we need to get back to work. If we're gonna help Clarke and the others we need to get our shit together! Now, stop wasting time and get to work!" Apparently the people were inspired by her speech, either that or they were to scared to defy her and have Bellamy on their ass.

The camp still whispered among themselves as they went to their posts, some were scared that the grounders might come, some were worried for Clarke and the others, and some just didn't seem to care. "Now all we gotta do is get Clarke back so big bro can get out of this funk he's put himself in." She said more to herself than anyone. She knew he was worried about Finn and Mike too but his main concern would be Clarke, they had just got together and now they were ripped apart. The down side of love she guessed. She was upset too, she even came up with a ship name for them, Bellarke, it was perfect.

Octavia walked around the camp until she came up to the biggest tent around, Bellamy's tent. She moved the tarp to the side and stepped in slightly to see Bellamy fast asleep, unmoving. She smiled softly at the site and let go of the tarp, closing the tent back up and made her way to her own. When Bellamy was asleep alone or with someone he loved he was like an open book. He could still keep his wall up though around others when he wondered off into his dreams. He only ever truly let his wall down and let his emotions spill over when he was with someone he loved or cared for.

Made her wonder if Clarke has seen Bellamys other side. She probably has, Bellamy can't get enough of the girl. She knew he loved Clarke before he even knew himself, the dense idiot. She would catch him sending glances towards the girl when she wasn't looking, she saw how he made sure she was safe and secure 24/7, she noticed how he took such great care of her, like she was glass that could break with the tiniest bump.

Octavia had always liked Clarke, even after she noticed her brother starting to have feelings for her or when Clarke started having feelings for him even, in fact, she was happy about it. She hated, more like despised to be honest, seeing all those trampy women from the camp coming out of his tent when they knew everyone would see them, strutting out into the open like they owned the place. Skinny bitches…she didn't even know why her brother even tried with them, they served no purpose to him other than sex.

She opened up her tent and went inside, stripping from her dirty clothes. She opened the blanket and snuggled into the warm pelt of a panther her brother skinned for her as a make up present. She let her eyes droop until she was out like a light.

Bellamy opened his eyes as Octavia closed his tent and walked to her own. He didn't feel like having her see him like this, hurting and depressed, she had to think of him being strong and invincible, he _did_ have a reputation to uphold after all. What he really needed though was Clarke. Before the kiss they shared she had comforted him one night as nightmares racked his head in his sleep. She had stayed with him all night and comforted him, telling him he wasn't a murder but a good person in her eyes. The funny thing is, is that he actually believed her and still does.

And as she talked to him and comforted him he realized, he, Bellamy Blake, was in fact, in love with Clarke Griffin. He didn't think he was good enough for her, at all. He wanted to forget how his heart ached when she was around him, he didn't want to notice how he would sometimes stutter when she talked to him, he wanted to forget the feeling of his heart racing and the blood rushing to his cheeks when she would smile at him, he wanted to be able to look into a crowed of people and not instantly spot her first.

And even when he thinks he's not good enough to even look at her beautiful face, he still gets mad when Spacewalker gets near her, or any other male for that matter. But Spacewalker…he hurt her, he broke her heart over and over again. Every time him and Raven would kiss Bellamy could see Clarkes eyes become distant and it infuriated him to no end. The possessive side of him wanted Clarkes thoughts clouded with only him, but the caring part of him just wanted to tear the Spacewalker apart for hurting her.

He had never liked the Spacewalker from the beginning, but that level of dislike got a whole lot higher when he hurt Clarke, she wasn't the same for weeks. But now, he didn't mind the distance Clarke put between her and the Spacewalker, in fact, he rather enjoyed it. It made him feel good to know that Clarke no longer harbored feelings for the guy and that he could swoop in and sweep her off her feet. But if she did still harbor some feeling for the idiot, there would be some problems.

After the first nightmare that she found him in she kept coming back, he had gotten used to her warm body pressed against him all night, it even warded away the nightmares, he couldn't sleep soundly without her and that scared him, to know that he depended on Clarke so much, not just with the camp but with his own personal problems. It was pathetic. And now here he lay, alone and without Clarke, to afraid to even close his eyes for the nightmares that may pray upon him. He didn't just _want_ Clarke, he _needed_ Clarke and badly, he was addicted.

He thought of asking Octavia to sleep with him but she looked exhausted from the day already and he didn't want to bother her and create even more problems between them. He glanced outside a small hole in his tent to see it already dark and silent. He was silently hoping that his thoughts took up most of the hours of the night and would last him till morning. He heaved out a sigh of disappointment. He knew he was going to have to face all of the people and voices that he killed in his dreams. He shut his eyes and within seconds was off and back into his own personal hell.

They searched every day and sometimes-even nights for weeks and never found Clarke. They found Mike with two arrows sticking out of him behind a bush though, which was good. But without Clarkes help they had to go off by memory of how she did things, he developed a fever for a couple days after stitching up the wound but slowly got better after a about a week. It wasn't until a couple days ago that Spacewalker found the yellow brick rode and made his way back.

We had asked him about Clarke but the last time he had seen her was when they were first kidnapped and had to save a little girl. He said that Lincoln was supposed to save her with him but was unable to get to her. All of that info had really put a damper on Bellamys weeks though, every now and again he would sneak out on his own at night or early in the morning to try to search her out himself. He couldn't come to terms with himself that it was even remotely possible she was dead like everyone else had so painfully done. No one really truly believed her to be dead but they hadn't found her in weeks and didn't think they would. So much so they had stopped going out on search parties when he asked them to.

It infuriated him that they wouldn't even lift a finger anymore to search for her. He wanted to scream at them and yell till he couldn't but he had no spirit to anymore. But that didn't mean he gave up hope and boy was he glad he didn't, because he may have finally found the princess in her castle…er, tree.

Bellamy woke up before the sun even thought of coming up over the horizon and slipped out of his tent, already clothed. He would normally go out at night but he wasn't able to with O down his throat the entire night, telling him about what happened in the drop ship. She and Raven had taken up Clarkes job and started helping people, they weren't nearly as good as her but they did pretty good for just being part time apprentices before.

He grabbed a flashlight, a spear, and a knife. He slipped the knife in his back pocket and he slipped out one of the tunnels in the camp. He had a good feeling about today, maybe, just maybe, he would find her today, ending his emotional roller-coaster at the very top, never to come down. He had come to terms to being in love with her by this point; he was going crazy just thinking about her. He knew he wouldn't survive without her by his side and he was ok with that, because he was going to make her just as addicted to him as he was to her.

After a couple of hours in the woods, the lights started to peek through the canopy, illuminating everything around him, and thank God it did, or else he would have missed the grounders on the other side of the river pulling around a blonde beauty. It was Clarke, his princess. His heart started beating faster and he couldn't stop the long ass grin that spread across his face. Hope fluttered in his heart as he watched her struggle from the ropes. She was alive and breathing.

He moved silently, using trees and shadows to hide him from the observant eyes of the grounders. He saw Anya and a couple grounders he didn't recognize, but his main goal was to get his princess away and back into his arms. He had no idea what they did to her, who touched her while she was away and in their home, he was hesitant to even find out, knowing he would be disgusted. But he had to get to her and he would, nothing was going to stand in his way.

His heart started to constrict painfully as he watched them manhandle her into a tree, just like what they did with Jasper. He could taste last nights dinner in his throat, wanting to come up, but he swallowed it back down. He couldn't give her a hello kiss with bad breath now could he? He watched them talk to her for hours it felt like, too long for him. Then, he felt a raindrop, and another, and another, until it eventually became a downpour. That's when they started to leave, thank God; he was getting antsy and didn't think he could wait any longer.

He waited until they disappeared from view and a little longer after that to make sure they didn't return, to make sure they were gone for good. He got up from his crouch and jumped across some rocks to get to the other side of the river. He walked straight down the middle of the clearing to the dead tree, not once taking his eyes off her form. She looked like she had been tortured to death; it made his blood boil till red was almost all he saw. She had long gashes across her body and evidence of broken bones, her blonde lushes hair was now tainted and stained red but was washing out slightly from the rain. Blood from her wounds rolled down her body to her toes until it eventually won to gravity and was pulled to the ground, creating a puddle of red liquid underneath her. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

She had no shirt on, just her bra, probably had been ripped off and her pants didn't look any better. Her body was covered in dirt and blood combined, no doubt giving her an infection on every cut she had on her poor body. Her hair shrouded her face so that he couldn't see it, she was breathing but barley. Her stomach muscles would clench every time she took a breath, as if it was painful for her to breathe, which he didn't doubt it was. Her skin was already pale to begin with but now it was deathly pale. He almost wondered if she was in fact actually dead from the way she looked in his eyes. His poor brave princess.

He was almost scared to touch her, he was scared he would feel lifeless, freezing skin, he was scared he would hurt her if he touched her to hard, he was scared he would see lifeless eyes starring back at him, but he had to get her down from the tree and help her, he knew she was alive and breathing but that didn't stop the fear from making its way into his bones. He slowly made his way to her, cautious of the traps around him and reached out, brushing his hand against her toe.

Her neck snapped upward so she could get a look at the person who touched her, her breath she sucked in was more like a wheeze than anything else. She instantly let out a groan of pain after the action. She was hurting, she was tired, she was hungry, she was thirsty, and she was broken, but not beyond repair, he would make sure of it.

Clarke's eyes widened, or opened as far as they could, they were pretty swollen. She stopped breathing for a second and let the name pass her lips that she had been thinking about this whole time. "B-Bell..amy?" Her voice came out scratchy, rough and strained. Bellamy smiled up at her in the rain. "That's right princess, I'm here." Clarke gave him a ghostly smile and let the floodgates open, but he wouldn't know since her tears mixed in with the rain.

Bellamy looked around the tree for a footing he could use to climb the tree and found one. He started to climb the tree and sat on a branch beside her broken form, she didn't even have the energy to lift her head and look at him. She wanted to see those beautiful eyes of his, she wanted to embrace his dazzling smile, she wanted to touch his lips, but she couldn't. After a long while of him not coming to get her she had given up and was most surprised to find him standing in front of her.

But that didn't mean her heart didn't sore to the heavens when she saw him in front of her just standing in the rain. Bellamy threw his spear to the ground, lodging the tip in the dirt for him to get later. He took the knife from his back pocket and started to cut her binds. He saw her wrist and almost threw up. They were oozing puss, the color was purple in the middle and spread from red to yellow on the outside, the gashes were deep, very deep. He saw a bump on her wrist and inspected it, earning a hiss of pain from her, he guessed it was a bone that had been broken.

He was going to kill every grounder that ever laid a finger on her blonde head. He took deep breaths and focused on the rope, cutting it slowly so he didn't move her wrist too much. He reached out and gently took her arm, waited for a reaction from her, and when he didn't get a pained one, grabbed her arm more firmly. He cut the last bit of the rope and held her up straight by her arm so she didn't fall from the tree. He hooked her arm over his shoulder carefully maneuvered her over so he could sit on the other tree branch beside her.

She groaned multiple times in pain and he cursed himself for not being more careful with her. This wrist was just as bad as her other one, they could be twins. He cut the rope with a little more care than he did with the first one, not wanting to cause her any more pain then she's already been through. He hugged her around the waist and held her up as he cut the rope that held her left wrist.

As her weight dropped on his shoulder she let out a shuddered gasp of pain, but didn't move. He could feel the damn tears pricking the sides of his eyes. The damn rain wasn't helping him at all; it was making him sloppy and making the tree harder to grip onto. "I'm so sorry princess, just hang on for a little while longer." His words didn't even convince himself, so he doubted they helped her any.

He carefully brought himself to the ground, not wanting to jar Clarke to much. He gently sat her back against the tree, up close he could see her face, her eyes were swollen, her lips were cracked, split, and bleeding, she had scratches covering her face, bruises populating her cheeks, and bags that hung under her eyes. She looked like death…but he wouldn't tell her that. He smiled at her softly and kissed the crown of her forehead gently, causing her to give him a small genuine smile. He raised his hand to her cheek and softly stroked her messy hair, trying to tell her that he was here for her and wasn't going anywhere with just his actions, he didn't trust his voice very much right now.

He looked back down at her feet and was disgusted. They were dirty and bloody, they were proportioned wrong, probably from being twisted and broken, her ankles looked like acorns coming out of her feet. He bit his lip hard, tasting iron swarm into his mouth, his eyes stung and his mouth quivered slightly. No, he couldn't cry in front of her, not when she needed him. He took his knife and slowly started to cut away at the rope and unhooked her feet from one another.

He thought about how he was going to carry her and slowly put one arm under her knees and one wrapped around her back and lifted her up slowly bridal style. Her head wobbled till it met his chest and she groaned. "Fucking headache." He couldn't help but chuckle at his princess. "Alright princess, we're going home." She nodded slightly and he turned away from the tree. He grabbed his spear and held it with his hand so it pointed forward and started moving.

He met the river and slowly put one foot in front of the other and stepped on the rocks. It was raining still, the rocks were mossy, and he was standing over running water. "Well shit…" He could here the water rushing around him along with the rain pounding on him, he knew the water level should be rising and that's what worried him. He didn't want to be caught in the path of the raging current that was soon to come, especially with Clarke in his arms.

He stepped on a rock wrong and slightly slipped but caught himself before he and Clarke plunged into the icy water. Clarke groaned in frustration. "Jerkface.." She had only said a couple words to him but he was already feeling much better from her presence. He chuckled at her and kept moving, wanting to get away from the river as fast as possible. Then he heard it, something big and loud. He looked up stream and stared at the raging current headed for their way. He was a little more than half way across the river but that current would be here in a matter of seconds.

He took a risk. "Forgive me princess." He jumped. He landed on a rock and Clarke gasped in pain. He gritted his teeth and jumped again, and again, and again. Clarke was practically quivering in pain in his arms and it hurt him knowing he was the cause. But they made it, they made it to the other side, just in time for him to turn around and see the current sweep over the rocks and have them disappear under the raging water.

He gave a sigh of relief and looked down at Clarke, somehow she managed to get enough strength to move her arm up and give him and small thumbs up until her arm gave out. He smiled and bent down, giving her a chaste kiss. "My brave Princess." She smiled up at him, the sun outlining her face. Even when she looked like death she was still beautiful to him. What the hell was he thinking, he was turning into a sappy person in love. She was changing him and she didn't even know it.

He started his track back to the camp; it was a little hard to move in the rain, up hills and down hills, carrying someone in your arms, and having to be able to not move too much. The woods were slippery and muddy and did not work in his favor. He felt like the world was against him at the moment and just wanted him to go crawl in a hole and die. He was getting angry at the world and at himself, but he had to keep a cool face for Clarke, he didn't want her getting scared.

He felt as if he walked for hours, which he probably did, he had to take breaks often for Clarke and for him self to rest. Sometimes the rain fell so hard it hurt, even stung sometimes, so that made them find shelter every now and then to wait out the heavy rain and ventured out whenever it let off some. It was a good thing that he knew where he was and where he was going or else they would have been lost, but the temperature was dropping and fast.

He was chilled to the bone and could only imagine at how cold Clarke must be. She shivered in his arm violently sometimes, making him stop and make sure she wasn't seizing or something. Her lips would turn blue and purple sometimes and her skin around her fingers and her toes would do the same and he feared she might get hypothermia from the weather. He never asked her if she was ok though, they both knew she clearly wasn't and he didn't want to keep her mind on how bad she was at this point.

Thoughts of her dying invaded his mind multiple times but he pushed them back, she wouldn't die, not as long as he was alive. They were almost there, they had to be, he just knew it. Clarke wouldn't be able to hold on much longer if they didn't treat her soon and truthfully neither would he. His feet felt numb and his whole body was shaking from the freezing rain. He had no doubt his lips were purple and his cheeks stung, probably blistering from being pelted from the rain.

Then, his heart jumped into his chest. The camp gates were in his line of site, he made it. He smiled widely, causing his lips to crack and bleed but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting Clarke inside, warmed up, and just better period. He slowly maneuvered his way down the hill and faced the gates. "Hey! Open the gates!" He waited a few minutes before the sound of the gate moving made him look down. The gate slid open and all of the camp was standing in front of him, all carrying shocked expressions, although, he didn't blame them. With his smile, still etched on his face, he spoke to them. "The Princess is back." Cheers erupted around the camp.

**Mwhaha, there ya go! There is chapter 2 or ya and remember to review for me please! I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will probably come next week so be patient x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got bored and decided to write the other chapter early x) So here is chapter 3, pardon any spelling errors, I try to go through them multiple times to find the mistakes but sometimes I read over them, so here ya go and enjoy! Review!**

**I don't own the 100**

Clarke's heart fluttered at the sound of cheers erupting around her. She was home, finally. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and has been for several hours, her body was starting to shut down on her and if she didn't get help right now she was sure she was a goner. The cheers slowed to a stop though as the camp took in the sight of a battered up Clarke and a frozen Bellamy. It didn't take much time for them to split into action. Miller hurried over to Clarke to get her out of Bellamys amrs but as he tried to pull her away, she gasped in pain and Bellamy just held on tighter.

No way in hell was he going to let her go now, not after he just got her back, no sir. Bellamy hoped his eyes boring into Millers would tell him to back off and try to help in some other way that didn't involve him taking his Clarke away. He seemed to have gotten the message via glaring and cleared a path through the frantic camp to the drop ship. People were carrying water and bandages, shirts, or just any type of cloth they could get to help in any way they could.

As they hurried through the crowd, gasps were heard from the people who were close enough to actually see Clarke good and not just through the rain and from far away. That just made them even more panicky than they already were, some thinking she was already dead and some thinking she wasn't far from it, which wouldn't be that far from the truth. Clarke was on her last leg and holding on tight.

Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, and Miller rushed through the entrance of the drop ship. Bellamy felt how violently Clarke was shivering and his heart constricted, if only he had found her sooner. His heart sped up though when he realized he would have to lay her down on the table, without him holding her. He couldn't do that; he refused to let her go. He sat down on the table and held Clarke up in his lap, holding her. She was still shivering but not as much as she was when she was outside.

What they needed to do was build a fire in the drop ship, it would be hopeless to build one outside and she needed warmth and fast. Raven seemed to have read Bellamys mind and started gathering wood from the back of the drop ship, she grabbed whatever she thought would burn but wouldn't be that hurtful if it was used and went outside to grab a couple rocks she could use. Octavia appeared coming down from the ladder with an orange blanket in her hands and wrapped it around both Bellamy and Clarke.

She knew that Bellamy wouldn't be letting Clarke out of his grasp any time soon so she didn't bother to separate them. She just hopped everyone realized that as well. Raven came back in with two dry rocks, probably from under the drop ship or a tent that wasn't wet. She hit them together multiple times; finally getting a spark and setting her wood alight. Clarke was still shivering but you could barely feel it, the heat from Bellamy was helping her a bunch and she felt safe for the first time in weeks.

Miller just stood there the entire time, not really knowing what to do. He knew Bellamy, so he knew he wouldn't give up Clarke so why bother trying to help when it was impossible with Clarke wrapped up in Bellamys arms? After a few minuets the drop ship was pretty warm. They had closed the door, not wanting wind, rain, or even the camp to come in at the moment, even Finn was stuck outside waiting. Bellamy was starting to sweat from the heat and pulled the blanket open some, wanting to get air circulating between him and Clarke.

Clarke jumped slightly and as hard as she could with her poor hands grasped his arms to hold them there, she didn't want him leaving. He looked at her sadly; just the action itself was enough to bring tears to your eyes. But this wasn't Clarke, not his Clarke. Clarke was a strong person, she didn't need to rely on anyone, she could do things herself, but this Clarke…this Clarke was scared and frightened. She was lonely and needed comfort.

He slowly raised the arm that wasn't currently being grasped with her life force and gently put it on the top of her head, petting her slightly. He pushed his nose into the hair and nuzzled her head slightly. "Shhh Clarke, its ok, I'm not leaving princess. Not ever." He didn't mean for the last part to come out, but it did, he slightly hoped she didn't hear him, but he also hoped she did. He didn't really know where in their relationship they had left off at before she was kidnapped. They acted like a married couple according to Octavia and a love sick couple according to Raven, so did that mean they were together?

He didn't know and his head hurt from thinking about it. He would just have to wait and find out whenever Clarke got better, and then they would talk. Clarke nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest, not wanting to be too far away from him. The girls and Miller watched the scene unfold before them, they all sported smirks. Pretty much everyone in the camp knew they were head over heels in love with each other and of course the only two dense idiots who didn't know were themselves. Figures, that's always how romance movies or books go.

Bellamy knew Clarke was running out of time. They needed to get Clarkes wounds cleaned and stitched up and her bones popped back into the right places. He knew she would scream, he knew she would cry, and he wished they didn't have to do this and put her through so much pain. But they did, and he wanted to be the one to do it. He felt somewhat responsible for Clarke's injuries, if only he had found her sooner and looked hard enough she wouldn't be in this mess. If only he had not let her go on that fucking hunting trip none of this would be happening right now.

But what was done was done and he couldn't go back and change no matter how much he wanted to. He had no doubt Clarke would still be mad at him for being an ass at the gate when she left and for being an ass for not coming to save her in time, but he was determined to make her forgive him and have her love him. He knew he didn't deserve the angel in his arms but he was going to do all in his power to make himself deserve her or at least close to it. He needed Clarke and he was on a mission to make her need him just as much as he did her.

"Bell! Come on damn it! Answer me!" Bellamy blinked his eyes. They focused on a very agitated looking Octavia with a just as much agitated looking Raven not far behind her. "W-What?" Octavia's agitated face turned into a smirking one. "God big bro, you're so hopeless." Why was he hopeless? He didn't understand what just happened…"Anyways, we need to get Clarke cleaned up since its 90 degrees in here and climbing, I'm sure she doesn't need your body heat anymore." Ahh, he knew what was going on; they were trying to take Clarke away from him and giving him logical reasons for him to do so. He glanced down at her unmoving face. He did need to let go of her and lay her down on the table, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He knew either way he would loose the fight and end up putting Clarke down so why fight?

He carefully got up, trying not to move Clarke too much and lay her down on the table. Her hand shot out to his arm and squeezed. She winced at the pain she was causing herself but she really didn't want her personal heater walking away…it was still chilly in here, or at least that's what she said to herself. She knew she was lying straight to her own face but who cares; she wasn't worth Bellamys time. This was one way she could think of keeping him close to her. She loved him yes, she knew he harbored some sort of feelings for her yes, but she wasn't worth it. She's screwed up so many damn times, she's killed countless, why would Bellamy want to waste his time on her when he had his own harem waiting for him as she thinks.

She was jealous. She knew all of them got to experience a side of Bellamy that she would never experience. She was really jealous of them, she wanted to be one of those girls secretly, but she didn't want to be a trophy to be claimed and won, conquered if you must. She wanted something real, something with feeling and heart. She knew Bellamy could give her that, he's shown her he could yea, but she couldn't even stand her herself so how would he be able to stand her?

Her head pounded on all angles and she groaned. She was thinking…way too much. She needed to just go to sleep. She was exhausted and maybe if she was lucky she would pass out before they started doing anything majorly painful to her. She didn't want to be awake for that shit, haha hell no. She tried to calm herself, trying to will herself asleep, but her hurting body was making it a little difficult for her and the frantic voices of her friends didn't help either. She really did want to just die, this was too much for her to deal with right now. But she had to stay strong and keep going, she had a camp to run, she had her friends waiting for her, she had Bellamy to look after and keep in line, Lord knows he needs it.

Finally an invisible tug on her eyelids made them fall till all was black. She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't smell anything, she couldn't see anything…she briefly wondered if she was dead. No, that was impossible, if she was, her dad would be the first thing she would see and as she opened her eyes she didn't see her dad, just blackness. But she was fine with this for now, beats going through excruciating pain for hours on end. It felt as if she had been floating in the darkness for hours and she was getting quite bored.

She wondered if this was where her mind went to make dreams and because she was so damaged her mind couldn't make a single dream for her. Then she was jostled awake violently. The pain never hit her head on like she expected it too but she could still feel it, but it was more like an ache that a terrible sharpness. She could feel a soft bed under her fingertips, she could smell the strong scent of anesthetic and blood and some sort of sweet scent, she could hear a faint voice in the background and footsteps. She still couldn't see anything but black so she squinted her eyes open slowly.

White light instantly penetrated her eyelids and she almost screamed at the sudden intrusion. Gosh, didn't anyone know how to knock anymore before busting into places?...Oh shit she was loosing it, now she was talking about random things that didn't go together…great. No way Bellamy would go for an insane person, not like she stood a chance but a girl can wonder right? She moved her head to the area that the voice resonated slowly, not wanting to hurt herself. Her neck had a small crick in it, the muscles in her neck were aching; she felt awful from just the small bit of movement. She noticed a figure in the corner, walking from one corner to the other, muttering things under their breath.

They must have noticed her small movement and rushed to her immediately, hovering over her prone form. A warm hand lightly brushed her cheek as she stared at the figure. "Bell…?" She didn't have enough strength to say the rest of the name. Her throat was scratchy and rough. The blinding light above them finally dispersed from her line of sight as Bellamy moved and shielded her face from it. He was smiling down at her. "Hey princess, how'd you sleep?"

Clarke groaned. "Shitty…" He nodded slowly. "Yea I thought as much." Clarke finally started looking around more, ignoring her necks protest. Everywhere around her was white and it blinded her. "Where…" She didn't finish her sentence but Bellamy didn't need the entire sentence to understand what she was asking. "I don't know princess. You were in a coma for a couple weeks and missed a lot. The grounders had come and attacked us, we lost a lot of people, but we hid in the drop ship and captured Anya. We roasted them with the jet fuel, but after that people with gas masks came and took us away. Thankfully they put me in the room with you after a couple days of choice words and persuasion."

Clarke smiled slightly, how thoughtful. But she still wondered what position she was currently in, how her health was. "How…how am I?" Bellamys mouth formed in a straight line and he looked into space and then back at her. "Well…we had tried to fix you up as best we could, I think we did a pretty good job since we had no idea what we were doing. But the 'mountain men', that's what Anya called them, took you away. They told me they fixed you and that you should be brand new but…I don't know."

Clarke soaked in the information slowly. She had apparently missed a ton and it was taking her some brainpower to process it all. She moved her arms slowly and her fingers brushed her naked skin, making her sport a questioning face. "Where are my clothes?" Bellamys eyes widened considerably and blood rushed to his cheeks, he tried to cover it up by coughing. Clarke let out an exasperated sigh. "You mean to tell me, you had no idea I had no clothes on…."

Bellamy was turned around and she caught a glimpse of him looking at her from the corner of his eyes and look back in front of him. Clarke shook her head and laughed slightly, not wanting to hurt her self. "God, your such a dense idiot." He turned around and glared playfully. "Princess." "Jerk face." "Clarke." "Bellamy." He was hovering over her now with a playful smirk, but it didn't last and was replaced with a serious look. She saw his eyes dart around her face, looking at every detail. 'I must look awful and here he is looking me.'

The doubts came back into her mind but were quickly washed away and out of her mind as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. It felt like it lasted forever but her mind didn't respond in time and of course he pulled hack before she could start to kiss back. He didn't pull back much; she could still feel his breath on her lips, teasing her. His forehead was touching hers and his eyes were closed in content.

"I missed you princess. I had finally got you back after weeks and then to hold you in my arms and watch you leave me again….it was torture. You go to promise me you wont do that to me again princess, I need to hear it come out of your mouth." Clarke looked at him in concern. "Bellamy.." "No, I need to hear you say it. I'm done hiding; I need you Clarke, not just want but need. I was so scared when you weren't by my side, I freaked out. I couldn't even think hard enough to run the camp while you were gone, Octavia had to do it for me. I'm…I'm so sorry that I didn't get you out of that hell hole sooner…What…what I'm trying to tell you is I love you Clarke."

Everything was silent for some time, just Clarke and Bellamy gazing at each other, neither knowing what to say, but Clarke had an idea. She pushed him back so she could sit up which she surprisingly did without difficulty. She pulled her feet over to the edge so she could face him. Her heart was beating rapidly, she was nervous. What id she heard him wrong and he actually never said I love you? What if he meant what he said but only in a friendly way? All of the questions went through her mind over and over again, but she remembered the kiss they shared before things took a turn for the worst, she was pretty sure that wasn't meant as a friendly gesture.

She gathered her courage and fisted Bellamys jacket. 'Now or never.' She pulled him down, making their lips crash together. Oh it was bliss. It felt just like the one in the drop ship only better, more love was transferred through the kiss, more passion. It didn't take long for Bellamy to start to kiss back, more like.5 seconds. His large, warm hands caressed her cheeks. She gripped onto his elbows, trying to pull him closer than he already was. He stepped farther in between her legs and her stomach churned, but in a good, delicious way. She moved her hands up from his arms to his shoulders, up his neck until they fisted in his dark, curly hair.

Bellamy released a groan as she roughly pulled his hair. God did it feel good to kiss her. Her lips were nice and healed, restored to their pink fullness. He felt like silk was being dragged across his lips. He leaned his head forward, deepening the kiss. He lightly bit her bottom lip teasingly and ran his tongue over the spot afterward. Clarke opened her mouth, inviting him in. His tongue darted into her mouth as they both released a groan of pleasure. Pure Bliss, Bellamy thought.

Their tongues battled with each other, both trying to get the upper hand. They brushed against each other, sending shivers up both their spines. Their heads moved, creating friction against their lips. Bellamy abruptly pulled away and started kissing her neck feverishly. "Impatient are we doc?" Bellamy smiled at her remark, knowing he used the same one on her. He left open-mouthed kisses down her neck, taking his sweet time. Clarke groaned as he assaulted her neck with kisses.

His mouth reached her shoulder, she was already naked so their was nothing stopping him from going further, except Clarkes hands fisted in his hair, pulling his face back to her mouth. She gave him a long sweet kiss and leaned back, a string of saliva hanging from both their lips, breaking when it was stretched to far. "I don't think I'm ready for that…not after Finn." Now he could mark that in the book of why I hate Finn, he stopped him from having sex with Clarke, God he hated that guy.

He smiled at her sweetly and kissed the tip of her nose gently. "Whenever you're ready princess." "Thank you Bellamy." She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Now, he would enjoy being hugged by a naked Clarke if she was in his bed and they were both naked, but now? It was plain out tortures. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest…he wanted to die, this was pleasurable and not at the same time. She was giving him a….problem if you will. He cleared his throat, hoping to gain her attention. "C-Clarke?" His voice came out an octave high…the just started this relationship and he was already whipped…Lord help him. She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

'Well shit..' If she didn't stop being so damn adorable there would be problems. "Hmm?" He closed his eyes and tried to breath regularly. "Can you umm…maybe b-back p some?" Clarke looked confused for a few seconds before her eyes widened considerably. He smirked. "You mean to tell me, you had no idea you had no clothes on?" Her cheeks turned red and she buried her head in his chest in embarrassment and mumbled. "….jerk face." He laughed at her.

He glanced over at the pile of clothes on the table. Guess e should have at least mentioned them to her. But he was too busy admiring her body to even realize he should let her know, plus its half the princess's fault that she didn't notice them. He stepped backwards and reached out to grab the white clothes and unfolded them. Clarke didn't bother looking up, she was still pretty embarrassed. He lifted both her arms and slipped them through the arm holes and pulled the shirt down to her hips.

He grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her off the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor sending chills up her spine. She put some weight on her legs and didn't stumble of fall, guess the mountain men did fix her up pretty good. Looking down she noticed that she did have underwear on thank God, but she was saddened she didn't have a bra, she would be in pain if she didn't get one soon, damn hormones.

Bellamy crouched down with her white sweats in hand and lifted her feet, slipping them through the pant legs and pulled them up to her waist. "I need a bra.." He looked at her and smirked. "I'll get right on that." Which he didn't, he just stood there playing with the drawstrings on her pants, still smirking. Clarke smiled at him and gave him a proper hug. They hugged for what seemed like eternity, Bellamys face was buried in her hair and her face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, they were content.

Clarke still had so many questions to ask, like did Finn and Mike make it back? Where are the rest of the 100? Are they ok? What about the ark? God she had so many questions, but she didn't want to bother this moment. She still had doubts about her self but she was sure with Bellamy here it wouldn't be too bad, she was sure he could help her.

Clarke wasn't the only one with doubts, Bellamy had his own. But he determined to make it up to Clarke, even if it killed him. As Clarke was closing her eyes she noticed movement outside her door in another room. She detached herself from Bellamy who was looking at her questioningly. "Clarke?" She raised her hand at him to tell him to be quiet. She peered out of the circle window and saw Monty in the room across her.

He caught her glance and stopped, looking out the window smiling happily. His mouth started moving and she could tell he was laughing and yelling, but she couldn't hear him. She pointed to her ear and shook her head, realization fell on Monty and his face turned downcast. She felt bad for him, she wished she could appear in his room and hug him, tell him it was ok. She knew the 100 were worried for her and they were still thinking she was in a coma. "Bellamy? Can we get out of here?" Bellamy walked up behind her and tapped on the window. "The glass is breakable but it would hard to fit through the whole. They haven't let us out of our rooms yet, only me because they moved me in here."

"Did you see anything?" He shook his head no. "No, they put a bag over my head so I couldn't see and ear plugs in my ears so I wouldn't hear anything. They thought about all the possibilities, they really don't want us to know where we are." Clarke nodded, taking in the information. They put the window just to where you couldn't see around the corners of it, just in front of you, smart people. "Have you seen them recently?"

"Yea, they come every day to drop some food off for us. They would be checking on you every day but I wouldn't let them near you so they stopped coming for that." "What about the rest of the 100? DO you know what happened to them?" He heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know Clarke, I assume they are like us and Monty, locked in a fucking room." His voice came out loud. She knew he was starting to get agitated from all of the questions and she debated on if she was going to ask the rest, but she had to know. "So…what about Mike and Finn? Did they ever turn up?"

Bellamy now had his eyes closed in concentration, or agitation, either one works. "Yea….yea they did. I think we found Mike one of the first days we went out to find you and Finn turned up about a week later." "Well at least they're safe." He didn't answer, probably didn't want to. She looked back out the glass window to see Monty huffing air on the window and drawing a question mark through the steam. She giggled at I'm. Leave it to Monty to lighten up the mood. She breathed on her own window and wrote 'I don't know.'

She didn't know what he was writing the question mark for, it could be about them bickering between themselves, where they were, how were they, anything. Monty read the message and threw his hands up in the air, probably scoffing to him self. He started talking again, he must have forgotten that she cant hear him again. He went on and on and finally paused. He face palmed and glanced at her, sporting a small blush. She laughed at him and he smiled back.

She looked around the window. "So, when are we going to escape?" Bellamy had moved to the bed to sit on while Clarke did her thing with Monty. "Who said we were escaping? Clarke, we have no idea what these people are capable of and from what we've seen, they had some advanced shit. We cant just go barging ou-" "Bellamy." He stopped his rambling to see Clarke looking at him. "What?" "I never said we would just barge outside without a plan, all I asked is if you have thought of something yet."

"Well of course I have, I had a lot of time to think up some stuff while you were laying here in a coma." His words came out sounding harsh and snappy. He didn't mean for them to come out like that but he was frustrated with him self. Yes he has thought of tons of means of escaping but none of them were good enough to even bring up a second time. This was another reason he needed Clarke, she was the brains of the operation, he was the bronze, they needed each other to get through and he was missing his brains.

Clarke frowned and turned back to the window. Bellamy sighed and stood up. He hugged her from behind and hid his face in her neck. "I'm sorry Clarke, that came out a lot harsher than I meant it to. I'm just tried and for the first time ever I'm hopeless, I have no idea how we can get out of here."

**So, the mountain men kidnapped the 100 while Clarke was in her coma, interesting. I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 4 will be out….well I have no idea x) I might write it early again, idk, but remember to review, give me your opinion on it, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got bored again and wrote another chapter x) Excuse and spelling errors again, I still need to revise this one later. So enjoy and review for me!**

**I do not own the 100**

They had no communication with anyone but them selves and had no means of escaping; you could say they were royally screwed. "Bellamy, we need to find out a way to get out of here and save everyone." She was pacing in front of the door, hands locked behind her back thinking. The only thing she could think of doing was break out the window, wait for guards to come, take them down, and make a run for the rest. Her and Bellamy had already discussed the plan and had their doubts on the efficiency of it but it was their only option and it would be easier to accomplish with two people anyways.

"I think we need to at least try Bell, if it doesn't work out then we'll be killed either way if we don't get out of here, so what's there to loose?" Bellamy knew she had a point but he really, didn't want to do this. It was a danger to Clarkes health and he didn't want anything happening to his princess. He didn't have to worry about Octavia, she was safe with Lincoln on the coast so all he had now was his Clarke. So far, he had lost all of his loved ones and he didn't want to loose Clarke, he would be devastated, un-functional if that happened.

But of course, she had a point, she always had a point. He guessed he would have to go with it and hope for the best. "Alright princess, we'll try your plan." She stopped pacing and faced him with a wide grin on her face. "Great! I'll Monty." She breathed on the window and wrote 'plan' hoping Monty would get the idea. He saw the writing and looked at it quizzically for a couple seconds. Then realization spread across his face and her gave her a thumbs up with a small grin, telling her to go ahead and do it.

Clarke was so nervous and excited that she was already out of breath and she hadn't even done anything yet. She was happy to finally be doing something, she was still stiff and she craved action and movement to take the ache away. Bellamy was still sitting on the bed watching her, waiting for her to do something. The plan was crazy yes, but sometimes life needed crazy.

Clarke looked around and found the monitor that she was hooked up to. She glanced up at the camera in the corner and thought. They knew of the camera and had talked about the plan in hushed voiced, they even thought of covering it but had nothing to cover it with, it was an obnoxious device. She walked over to the monitor and rolled it to the window, now Bellamy was standing up and taking the monitor away from her.

"Bellamy? What are you doing, I need that." He shook his head down at her smirking.

"You could get cut princess, don't want that happening." He heaved the monitor up into his hands, holding it similar to how you would hold a gun and surged it forward into the glass, successfully breaking it into pieces. An alarm sounded and their light above them turned crimson as did all the lights in the hallway and in Montys room.

Bellamy threw the monitor to the side and grabbed Clarke by the waist and pulled her beside the door. It didn't take long for three armed guards to come barging into the room, the door swinging open, almost hitting Clarke in the face from the force. Bellamy touched the metal door impatiently, waiting for all three of them to come in all the way before pushing the door hard, closing it. Bellamy and Clarke split into action immediately after the door shut and tackled both guards.

Clarke and her guard fell to the ground, fighting over who would be on top. Bellamy took his guards arms and pulled them behind the guy, hearing a successful pop. The third guard turned around, pointed his gun at Bellamy and fired. Bellamy turned around just in time to have the bullet hit the injured guard in the throat, killing him instantly.

He threw the guards unmoving body at the shocked guard causing them to both stumble and fall. He grabbed the guards gun and shot the guy in the head. He didn't want to think about it but this was two people he could add to the list of people he has killed. He turned with the gun up to see Clarke being held by the guard with a knife to her neck. Bellamy tried to get a good angle to take the shot but the man was smart and was basically parallel behind Clarke. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath, he knew this was a shitty idea, he should have never agreed to it.

"Careful boy, don't want your princess getting hurt now do we?" The mans voice sounded rough and grouchy. Clarkes face turned into a scowl and anger washed through her veins. He called her princess, only Bellamy was supposed to caller her that, the word coming out of this guys mouth sounded disgusting. "Maybe its time for the princess to get her hands dirty then."

Clarke slammed the heel of her foot onto the mans foot, making him loosen his hold around her neck. She raised her elbow and sent it behind, hitting the man in the nose, causing him to cry out and drop the knife. She pushed him back with her shoulder and when she got enough room sent her fist flying to his face, hitting him square in the jaw. The mans mask went falling off showing her a hideous looking face as he stumbled to the ground unconscious.

It was sickly looking, it had boils covering its face and a big nose. Its teeth looked the color of soot ad made her shin crawl, this was human, but yet not. Maybe radiation got to them and started to tweak their genes, causing them to have these weird features. It made her sick just looking at the man. "Hot damn princess, mind getting your hands dirty for me more often? My brave little princess." She turned to him seeing a smirk on his handsome features and she laughed lightly. "Sure thing Bell."

They shared another laugh and looked onto the bodies laying on the floor. "Which one has the keys?" Clarkes eyes scanned the bodies till she spotted a set of keys on the middle one. She crouched down beside him and unhooked the keys. "Right here. Now we have to hide the bodies in the corner so the camera wont see them and send more reinforcements." Bellamy was still looking at the bodies, thinking of something. "What is it Bell?" She liked that name, Bell, plus it was shorter than Bellamy and it had a nice ring to it.

"I think we should wear the suits, it would be less likely to be seen like that." Bellamy looked at her crouched form for an answer. Clarke looked them over and nodded. "Yea, that would be the best option, and since we have three suits and the keys we can give Monty the extra." They both looked over to Montys door to see him jumping up and down with a wide smile on his face. "Oh Monty." Clarke said smiling; leave it to Monty to lighten the mood. They stripped the men and put on their suits, gas mask and all, grabbed their guns, and stuffed them tightly together in the corner of the room under the camera. Clarke unlocked their door and stepped out, as soon as they did the lights turned back to white instead of the ominous red.

She quickly crossed the hallway and unlocked Montys door, slipping inside with Bellamy carrying the suit behind her. "You guys! That w-" Clarke clamped his mouth shut wit her hand. "Monty…they can hear you." She whispered to him. His eyes widened and glanced at the camera that Bellamy was currently covering with a cloth he found in the hallway.

"Alright Monty, get changed into this suit and knock on the door when you're done." She handed him the suit and mask and nodded to Bellamy, telling him that they needed to go. They slipped outside the room and stood on both sides of the door, guns at their sides. Clarke heard a light tapping noise on the door and unlocked it. Monty poked his masked head out the door, seeing Bellamy and Clarke waiting for him he stepped out all the way, taking the gun Bellamy had for him.

"Alright, now what?" Montys voice was no longer the happy excited one they had just heard, but more serious and confident, the same tone he used when he was trying to fix the bracelets to communicate with the ark. "We keep it on the down low and try to find the rest of the 100, check the rooms but try to be wary of your surroundings, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves and no splitting up." Clarke and Monty nodded at Bellamys plan and they quietly started walking down the hallway. They formed a triangle, Bellamy in the back and Clarke with Monty in front. They came up on another set of doors down the hallway and glanced in them.

The 100 were being detained in the rooms all up and down this hallway. "They're in here Bell. Its one person a room." Montys masked face looked at Bellamy. "Then how were you in there with Clarke?" "I asked." Monty just stared at him before chuckling, causing Clarke to giggle, which caused Bellamy to let out a small chuckle as well. "Ok ok we need to focus guys." Clarkes voice came out with a tad bit of humor in it but she was right, they needed to get it together, there would be plenty of time to laugh when they escaped this hell hole. "So what do we do now? How are we gonna break them out without getting caught?"

Montys was looking at both Clarke and Bellamy for an answer. "Well…we could go to a couple guards, say some prisoners are acting up, get them to go to the cell, knock them out, and give these guys their suits, and just do it all over again." Clarkes voice rang out through the hallway even though she said it close to a whisper. She looked back at the expectantly even though the couldn't see her ace. "So?"

"Well, we don't have any other options so I guess we'll go with your plan." She nodded and looked back down the hallway. "If we get split up we need a signal to show each other. How about three spaced out coughs?" Monty and Bellamy looked at each other and nodded. "Yea, that's fine, but that doesn't mean we're splitting up, that's only for emergencies." Clarke nodded. "Yea of course Bell." The last thing either one of them wanted to do was get separated from each other.

"Ok good, now we just need to find," Bellamy looked at how may rooms were in the section. ", about four guards."

"Alright, we can do that." The passed the doors and down the hallway. There were about six guards all in a circle talking to each other. Monty walked in front of Clarke and held his arm in front of her, causing her to stop walking and look at him. "Let me go get them, no way they would help us when we already have three guys." Clarke was ready to protest but Bellamys hand on her shoulder stopped her. "He's right Clarke. Since there is four rooms and we need four guys, Monty you're gonna go in with one of them, knock him unconscious and have the person in there put on the suit. We'll be waiting in different rooms to take down the other two. So right when you take down your guy you need to slip into the room with the fourth guy and take care of him, think you can do that?"

"Well dang, anything else?" Bellamy smirked under his mask. "No I think that about it. We're gonna be in the two on the left, you get the two on the right."

"Yea sure." Monty muttered under his breath. He stood up and walked over to the circle of guys. Bellamy grabbed Clarkes hand and pointed to the room she would be going in and went to slip into his own room. He was sure that Clarke could take care of herself against one man if her last fight was anything to prove. Him and Clarke both hid behind the doors in their rooms as Monty and four men walked down the hallway. He showed them the rooms that the prisoners were 'acting up' in.

He walked in with the one man; one of the 100 was sitting on his bed looking depressed. He heard the door open and his head snapped up, looking scared. Monty felt bad for him, he must be terrified. Once they were all the way in the room Monty closed the door lightly and elbowed the guard in the temple rendering him unconscious. He grabbed the guard from under the arms and pulled him to the corner of the room.

He then walked and crouched in front of the frightened boy and pulled off his mask half way so he could see his face. "M-Monty?" Monty brought his finger to his lips. "Shh, I'm here to help. Once I leave put on the guards suit and mask, put your clothes on him and wait in the corner with the guard, make sure you're not seen by the camera and stay down, I'll be right back for you." He pulled his mask back down and slipped through the door and went into the other room beside him.

Clarke held her breath as the guard came into the room, she had already explained to the kid, his name was Max, what they were doing and he understood. The guard looked around till he found Max sitting on his bed in the corner and walked over to him while Clarke softly closed the door. She sneaked up behind the guard and hit the side of his head with the butt of her gun. She caught him before he hit the ground and pulled him to the corner as quickly as she could, the guy weighed a ton. She looked at Max and pointed to the guard, earning a nod from him.

Bellamy was waiting patiently, he, like Clarke, had already explained it to the girl in the room whos name was Sandy. The door opened and in came the guard looking around for the problem. Bellamy closed the door gently and was about to kick the mans knee but the guy tripped over his own feet and stumbled forward hitting his head on the bed pole, knocking himself unconscious. 'Well what do ya know..' Bellamy was excited to do some fighting and of course he gets the guard that knocks himself out.

He was so downcast he didn't even bother to make sure the girl was ok and just walked out. He had already told her what to do so why bother? He walked out the door and shut it with a sigh, that just ruined his day. Clarke came out a few seconds later and Monty out of the second room not long after her. "I'm guessing your guards went down no problem?" Monty nodded and she looked to Bellamy. "Mine fucking knocked his idiot ass unconscious…" They both stared at him before sharing a small laugh while Bellamy groaned. Why him? And they did this over and over again with about 15 other people before they stopped and decided to let them go get the rest of the 100. They made a meeting in a specific room that they had passed multiple times so they knew where it was.

They needed to make a clear route for the 100 when the time came. "We need to find a map or a control center around here. The 100 need a safe route to get out of here." The suits had no specific names on them so they didn't tell if that person was from maintenance, cafeteria, assault, or what. They had no idea where they were going. There was barley any signs indicating where you were or where you were headed, so they were basically walking blind in the enemy's territory.

"Damn it, where are we?" Bellamy was starting to get frustrated, he hated not knowing anything. They had encountered many of the guards but tried not talk to them, they didn't want to blow their cover, that would be devastating. But they did ask one person who pointed them into the direction of the tech room, he either gave them bad directions or it was a long way from here. They turned a corner to come to a dead end, they were about to turn back around when Clarke noticed the word tech inscribed on the door.

It was faint and small but if you looked close enough you could see it clearly. Clarke pulled out her set of keys and tried all of them till her last key; she pushed it in and turned it, hearing a clicking sound. Back on the ark they didn't have keys, they had a pad that would scan your hand or your voice, but she had read about these so she knew how to use them.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, peering around the room. It was dark with no one inside; it sent an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. She moved her hand along the wall, looking for a light switch. Her hand hit the switch and she flicked it up, illuminating the room in light. One of the lights was flickering, making it scarier than it already is. It didn't look like it had been used recently; she could see where the dust was starting to collect on the machinery and the desks. Papers were scattered everywhere, it looked like there was a rush of panic and then they left.

"Ok princess, we get what we need and get out of here, this place doesn't feel right." Clarke nodded and pulled her mask up so she could see. Monty and Bellamy followed her action and split up around the room, trying to find a map or an exit to the building. They searched forever and Bellamys agitation grew, he couldn't find a damn thing that would help them out of here. "I got something!" Bellamy and Clarke looked up from their positions and looked over to Monty, smiling in relief as they saw him waving around a piece of paper.

They rushed over to him smiling widely, wanting to know what he had found. Monty showed them the paper. "Look, it's a map of the entire building, from the look of things we're right here," Monty pointed at the top right corner of the building. ", and we need to be here to sneak out." Monty pointed to the top middle of the paper.

"We're close to where we need to be, so if we go to the meeting place with the 100 which is right over here, we can just cross a couple hallways and bam, we're home free." Monty looked up at Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke smiled widely, she was so happy; they could get out of here alive and hopefully without a problem. Being surrounded by white 24/7 was really making her head spin. Bellamy, no matter how he wanted to, couldn't wipe the grin from his face. Clarke would be safe and they could finally love in peace. He glanced at Clarke, seeing her smile could light up his world, she looked like an angel.

So it wasn't a surprise when he couldn't help himself to kissing her. Her lips just looked so inviting in her smile, all he had to do was sneak in and capture his prey. He dipped his head down kissing her cheek first so she would look at him, give him her attention, then he quickly covered her mouth with his own. If he were ever going to be addicted to drugs Clarke would be it. She was a drug to him, he needed Clarke. His lips moved against her own, creating sweet friction, God he loved this woman. And he would have continued taking her love greedily but a cough brought him out of his paradise.

He groaned, his lips still brushing Clarks. "Go away Monty, let me have my moment." He said hurryingly, he dipped his head back down for another sweet kiss from him princess but his lips met her palm instead. "Montys right Bellamy. As much as I would love to finish this moment, we need to save the 100. Business before pleasure as they say." Clarke smirked up at him, knowing she was right. He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. "Fine, but when we get out of here, I'm taking my revenge out on you for _all_ those days without you, hard." Was it bad for her to say she enjoyed that coming out of his mouth? Something about tone just…sent shivers of pleasure up her spine.

She didn't trust her voice at the moment and nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of her. Monty, now feeling way out of place, tried to end the silence. "So….um, are we gonna go?" Bellamy looked at Monty weirdly. "Sure yea, lead the way." Monty looked confused but he didn't want to stay in the same room with these two lover birds any longer, so he gladly accepted the option to leave and walked out the room.

As soon as Monty walked out the room Bellamys lips crashed onto Clarkes. The kiss was hard and rough and she ate it up. She kissed back just as hard and they both moaned at the delicious friction they created. Bellamy pulled away suddenly smirking as she whimpered at the loss of his lips on hers. He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers. "Eat your heart out princess, plenty more where that came from." God, was he trying to make her feel as though her heart would burst at any moment and leave her wanting more?

He walked to the door and held it open for her smirking. "Come on princess, we've got to save the 100." She was still out of breath, she hates that he could do this to her in one kiss but she also craved it just as much. "You can't just leave me feeling like this Bell, you need to pay the price for your actions." He smirked at her even more. "Business before pleasure princess, business before pleasure." The jerk face, using her own words against her.

She walked out of the room feeling all the more uncomfortable. As she passed him she muttered under her breath. "Asshole…." "Love you to princess." The sickening sweet tone he used didn't help her at all. Monty ran up to them from around the corner panting. "Guys! If we're going to leave, we need to leave now. Some of the guards have noticed the missing ones and it's only a matter of time before they find us." Panic filled both their hearts. Bellamy grabbed Clarkes elbow. "Come on Clarke, we gotta keep moving." He pulled her forward, Monty following behind them. They pulled their masks back down and pulled their guns up in their arms, ready for anything.

They sneaked through the hallways and down stairs, into rooms and down walkways until they made it to the room they were all supposed to meet up at. They entered the room and it was pitch black. Clarke weaved her hand through the blackness till she touched the wall and she felt for the light switch. She found it and switched it one. Everyone who was kidnapped was huddled together in the corner and when the light turned on they all brought their guns up and aimed them at the three.

They slowly raised their arms in the air. Clarke was the first to go for her mask and pull it up. Gasps ran through the room as they saw Clarke. The ones that hadn't met her when she saved them were shocked to see her not dead. Everyone in the beginning was sure she was killed when the mountain men took her away. Some could still here Bellmays screams of profanities and panic when they closed their eyes. It was a rough day, Bellamy fought tooth and nail and some more when they put him in a different room from her.

The rooms were supposed to be so you can't hear each other, but the 100 heard Bellamys screams throughout the vacant hallways. Finally the guards got fed up and just moved him to Clarkes room, after that he was completely silent. Some wondered if they had just killed him. It was still silent as Bellamy and Monty took their masks off, then, cheers erupted around them as they rushed Clarke. For the first time Clarke felt dear rush through her, she knew that her time with the grounders would come to haunt her.

And now these rush of people coming towards her just reminded her of the grounders rushing her when they would beat her to death. Images of knifes, rocks, sticks, poison, they all rushed trough her mind as fear gripped her tight. All she could do was scream. And she did…loud.

Bellamy at the time was feeling pretty good about himself and Clarke, all of them were just so happy to see her that they gang rushed her. He knew he should have known something would happen…God he was such an idiot. And when fear crossed her eyes…and she screamed…his heart stopped. She sounded so scared…God his heart just broke into two. All he could do was rush to her and bring them to the ground together, her in his arms on their knees, him trying to calm her down with kisses and loving words. His eyes stung…no, he couldn't cry, not in front of the 100. He had to be strong, he was their leader after all.

As soon as she screamed the crowd stopped to watch her fall and crumple into oblivion in Bellamys arms. People whispered to each other, wanting to know what happened, what went wrong. All that was heard was Clarke quiet sobs and Bellamy soothing words. Her sobs quickly came to a halt as she lifted her head from Bellamys chest, wiping her eyes furiously. She couldn't cry in front of them, she was their leader, she had an image to up hold and if she broke, then they wouldn't be far behind. She had to give them hope, not sorrow and guilt. Bellamy asked if she was ok in her ear, not wanting anyone to hear him, just Clarke. She nodded and stood up shakily, fixing her hair slightly, trying to make herself look more presentable.

Bellamy stood up after her and leaned into her ear. "We'll talk about this later ok?" His words came out soft and were filled with worry. He had hoped that after her screams of pain in the drop ship he wouldn't have to hear that scream again. But now, he would make sure it would never leave her mouth, he didn't want her to be scared or so much in pain that she had to scream out. He would protect her, he had to.

Bellamy faced the crowd and stood slightly in front of Clarke as she pieced herself together. 'All right, now that we're all here we can go over our plan. We found an exit out of the building; all we have to do is walk a short distance. So what we're going to do is we're going to walk in a straight line out of the building, no one is going to veer off or you'll be left behind. We need to stick together to get out of here. All of the people with guns will be stationed at the back, middle and front. Those who don't have a weapon will be between these people. We need to be quick and as silent as possible. Do you understand?"

Everyone looked at each other, going over it a couple times to themselves so they understood. They all faced back to Bellamy and nodded, getting into their right positions already. Bellamy looked back at Clarke to see her eyes closed as she breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down. He moved to her and kissed the crown of her head softly. "Come on princess, it's time to get out of here." She nodded, sniffling slightly. Standing on her tippie toes she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and hugged him. "Thanks Bell, I know I'm a lot to put up with and its hard, so thank you for staying with me as long as you have."

"Princess, I would never leave you, you gotta understand that. Not even gravity its self will pull me away from you." "God you're so cheesy." She laughed and hit him lightly on the chest. Her fear now gone and forgotten. "Only for you princess." A hand rested on Bellamys shoulder and he turned around annoyingly, upset that his moment with Clarke was ruined. Miller was standing there smiling at him. "Miller? I didn't think you made the grounder attack, I'm glad you're here, we're gonna need you." Millers smile faulted slightly as he took in what Bellamy said. Clarke noticed and knew why he was acting like that. "And because you're our friend we were worried about you, we're glad you're okay Miller."

Miller smiled at Clarke and nodded as he walked away. Clarke looked at Bellamy with a frown. "He was worried about you Bell and all you said to him was you were worried because you needed him, not because he was your friend." Bellamy frowned at Clarke as well. He knew where she was coming from, he knew that Miller saw him as a good friend, and he thought as Miller as one of his only friends in the camp, but he wasn't good at expressing that, they should know that by now.

"I know you don't express your emotions that well but still Bell." He knew she was right, she was always right. That one lesson his mom told him was 'that women were always right.'. Now he finally understands what she meant.

**Theres chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it, I had noticed that not a lot of my chapters involved much action so I decided to add some in for you. Oh and thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! So review some more x)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy and Clarke were ordering people into the line, making sure everyone was secure and ready to leave. It was nice to have a little hope now, Clarke had found a nice, unnoticeable exit if they played their cards right. Now all they had to do was cross the hallway, down a couple steps into, what Clarke now figured out was the med bay from the map, into the mines, then there would be an exit just down the tunnels.

Even if they happened to loose the map she memorized the whole system, no way she wasn't getting out of here. "Alright people! Masks on, guns up, and try not to draw attention to yourselves!" People nodded to her as she looked back at Bellamy. He smiled at her slightly before putting his mask back on and leading the front of the line out and to the med bay.

She hadn't really noticed how many people there were, but now that she looked, there were tons, she almost doubted they would be able to sneak this many people out of here unnoticed. While she wasn't paying attention two arms encircled her waist, gripping her tight. She was about to start panicking again until she noticed the curly black hair, kind of like Bells but longer and straighter.

Relief flooded through her veins and she relaxed considerably, throwing her arms around Jasper. "Jasper! Oh thank God. I was worried when we couldn't find you." She hugged him tighter, she really was worried about him, and when she didn't see him with Monty in his room she had feared the worst. Usually the two were glued together by the hip, always laughing and joking around with each other, they were as close to brothers as you could get.

"Thank goodness you're okay Clarke, after the mountain men came we- we didn't know where you went and we knew you were in a come and-and," He hugged her tighter, just to make sure she was alive and not an illusion that his mind was showing him. Clarke smiled and patted his back. "It's ok Jasper, Bellamy took care of me, I'm fine." "Jasper!" Jaspers head snapped up at Montys voice and a lop-sided grin spread across his face. "Monty!" They rushed each other and hugged, but then stepped back in slight embarrassment and did a small handshake instead.

Clarke shook her head smiling over at them before pulling her mask back down onto her face. The last people including Monty and Jasper had already walked out and were headed down the hallway. She looked around before going to the door and shutting it behind her as she followed the 100, now 48 from one of the documents she saw, to the med bay.

The guards around them were starting to notice the others missing and were starting to search for them but hadn't turned on any alarms..yet. They walked down a set of stairs and opened the door to the med bay slightly. Bellamy peeked his head through, only noticing a couple of patients he went ahead and opened the door, signaling for the rest to go on in. He looked around while the rest of the 48 gathered inside the room, he noticed one patient with what looked like severe burns on one side of his body.

He picked up the guys chart to see it wasn't burns but radiation exposure. He looked at the tube that was circulating the mans blood into some sort of pipe. His eyes followed the pipe to another man whose blood was also circulating through it. The pipe led to a vent that Clarke was already pulling apart and opening. She pulled the vent cover open and motioned for people to start making their way in, but as people stepped into the other room a collection of gasps of horror were heard. Clarke couldn't think of anything it could possibly be, on the map it said it was a room they kept spare bags of blood and where the exit was.

If anything they should be cheering! So what was going on? Clarke made her way through the vent and gasped in horror at the site she was presented with. When you fist come in, two bodies upside down, are being hanged and drained of their blood. The blood travels through a tube that goes into a pipe that she noticed while Bell was looking at the patient. They were dressed in nothing but white cloth to cover them selves and were beaten and bleeding out. She could see al of the air bubbles in the tube, showing there wasn't much more blood they could give.

She slung her gun over her shoulder and walked around the two men. They didn't even look alive, they were barley breathing and the breathing that you could hear was scratchy and almost unnoticeable. She heard banging and looked forward to another gruesome sight. The grounders were caged…like animals. The cages them selves were rusty and some of the bars were breaking, but not enough for them to break out. Lord knows how many had infected gashes from being cut by the rusty bars.

The smell could have just been as worse as the sight. It smelled of vomit, blood, and feces. Lord it was awful. She could taste the vile coming up her throat from just the stench, but she closed her eyes and swallowed it back down, leaving a burning trail in her esophagus. She approached the caged people and noticed tattoos on their body and piercings. These people were Grounders. Bellamy walked up behind Clarke, a look of shock on his face as well. It was safe to say he was not expecting something like this.

But now that he thought about it, the guy with radiation burns that was admitted two days ago and was already pretty much healed, his blood circulating through the same pipes the grounders blood was. It all made since now, the mountain men were using their blood to make them selves immune to the radiation, and it was apparently working. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Not only would they have grounders and reapers, but also they would have to worry about the mountain men who actually had some very high tech weapons.

Clarke took a hesitant step forward, going through the path in the middle of the cages. Their hands, bloody and bruised, reached out for her as they moaned in pain and urgently. She would never wish this torture upon someone; this was madness in its own way. She was very cautious walking through, a few hands had grabbed her and pulled her to them but she had thrown them off. Looking at all three levels of the cages they looked like they went for miles down the hallway.

She observed every single one closely. They were bloody and beaten, fly's swarmed them. She put her attention to one specific grounder on the bottom. She looked familiar. Clarke crouched down and looked closer. "Anya?" The grounders head lifted up slowly, it was Anya. Her eyes drooped and were swelled; she had a slit lip and cuts littering her face. She no longer looked like the strong, confident woman Clarke met on the bridge, no, now her eyes showed hopelessness and guilt. Clarke had to get her out of here.

"Bell! I need you to get me a pipe, something I can use to break a lock, quick!" Bellamy nodded and went for an electrical wire pipe. He didn't know what on earth she was doing but he trusted her. He pulled the pipe and broke it off, creating sparks of electricity to shoot from the ends. He hurried it over to her and handed her the pipe, finally getting a good look at what she was doing with it. "Clarke! What do you think you're doing? She's a grounder, a grounder that almost killed you!" His nostrils flared.

These were the people that tortured his princess for weeks that left nightmares in her head and scared her soul. He would be damned if he didn't kill every single one of them in this room. "Bell I know what you're thinking, but look at them. They're being tortured just like me. Like hell I'm going to leave them here to endure even more of that." Just as she was about to put the pipe between the lock Bellamy gripped her wrist. "Clarke….I don't think you should do this, in fact, I don't think I know."

"Bellamy let me go. I don't care what you say, I can't just leave these people in here to die." Bellamy mouth straightened into a hard line. He didn't like this, not at all. They tortured…his Clarke, for weeks, and yet here she was, busting them out of cages and setting them free so they can possibly do it again. But Clarke was stubborn and he knew that first hand. He would never be able to convince her other wise now that her mind had been set, it was futile.

He hated taking orders, and just because he and Clarke were together didn't mean he would lie down, roll over, and be a good boy. He usually would fight tooth and nail to get his way. But as he looked into her eyes, he knew he would loose, it was inevitable. Her brow was covered in sweat as she concentrated on getting Anya out of there. This was a trait he hated and loved about Clarke, she didn't take any body's shit and did things on her own, whether you were against it or not. She did what she thought was right and accepted the consequences if there were any.

But he couldn't stop the nagging feeling in his gut that something was wrong and something bad was bound to happen. Clarke busted the lock and opened the cage. She grabbed onto Anyas hands and gently helped her out of the cage. "My people…I'm not leaving them."

"Anya, if we don't leave now you and your people are going to die, you wont be able to help them dead or injured, which is what is going to happen if you stay here." Anya seemed reluctant. Why would the girl she tortured want to help her escape and help her people escape when they were the ones that dug knifes and spears into her ivory skin. She wasn't an idiot; she knew this might be a plan to get revenge for Clarke and her people.

But this was a one-time opportunity; it was a fifty-fifty chance that her and her people could survive, if only she would go with Clarke. She had to take the risk, for the good of her village, she would take the risk. "Alright Clarke, I trust you, but I will come back for my people, whether you help or not, so don't try to get in my way." Her voice was meant to be hostile and threatening, but it came out scratchy and light. Bellamy watched her closely. He didn't know if she would make a move for Clarke and if she did she would have to face him and his bullet.

"Ok Anya, follow us, we're gonna get you out of here." Anya nodded and made eye contact with Bellamy. He saw specs of guilt in her eyes as she looked at him, but specs of guilt wouldn't save her for what she did to Clarke, nothing would in his book. Clarke pulled Anya past Bellamy and to the red glowing door. She examined the door, looking for a key card slot, a lock, anything. She saw a lever and pushed it up. The doors opened to a room, it was illuminated in red light but apparently this was their exit.

Clark looked inside briefly and saw a door with an emergency exit sign on it with a staircase. This was it, this was their exit. "Ok people, there is an exit on the left side of the room that you need to go down. Bellamy is going to lead the way down so follow him." Everyone nodded and followed Bellamy, who sent a small glare towards Clarke and an expression that said 'We'll talk later.' It seemed they had a lot to talk about when they got out of here.

Everyone made their way through the door and down the stairs. Clarke waited for everyone to clear the room and have the door shut before her and Anya stepped into the small room. "Listen Anya…I know we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now but I'm willing to put…all of our past…feuds behind us and stat a new. We both need each other and you know it, both of our people can help each other, if only you'll give us the chance."

It wasn't a lie; Anya did feel guilty for torturing Clarke. She was just in a time of depression, Tris, the girl who died, was her second, and like a sister to her. So she was hurt and breaking, she needed something to take her anger out on and there just so happened to be Clarke there at the wrong time. She knew she wasn't that type of person and neither were her people. They usually never resorted to torture, but they did that time, and Anya regretted it every time she thought about it.

She would be more than happy to help Clarkes people and she was about to tell her that, before the doors shut and the sounds of locks shuttered through the small room. Then, the unthinkable happened, the bottom unhooked under them, making them fall into darkness. They hit a slide hard, Anya rolling every which way and Clarke on her stomach going backwards. The slide dropped out form under their bodies and they hit something metal hard.

It was rusty and reeked of decaying bodies. Clarke opened her eyes, slightly disoriented from both falls she encountered. She lifted her self up by her elbows and looked around. She for one was laying on bodies of grounders that no doubt were discarded down here to die, she was in an old mine cart, and she was in the mining tunnels.

This wasn't on the map, all she saw was the exit stares, the map said nothing about an alternative exit going into the mining tunnels. Her head pounded annoyingly, making her dizzy. She lifted her hand up, touching the side of her head softly. She hissed at the stinging that occurred and recoiled her hand, seeing crimson blood on her hand she sighed. She was always the one getting in trouble and getting hurt. It was a thing for her now.

She glanced to her side to see Anya whispering to a man who was bleeding to death, she was whispering something in her language before she quickly snapped her neck, earing a sickening crack. She kissed his forehead before looking back up at Clarke. "Come on Anya, we need to get out of here. This want on the map so I have no idea where we are." Clarkes voice was strained; she was in pain after all. Anya nodded and they both slowly climbed out of the mine cart.

Light was illuminating one side of the tunnel, it was moving in all sorts of directions, like a fire. They heard mumbling coming from that direction. Clarke strained her ears, her eyes widening in recognition. They were reapers. "Reapers…" Both Clarke and Anya whispered at the same time. They were both all to familiar with the un-human voice. Clarke reached and grasped Anyas hand. "Come on Anya, we need to leave."

She pulled but Anya didn't budge, her gaze now locked on her people in the mine carts. "But my people, I can't leave them here." Clarke scurried in front of her and grabbed her face, making her look at her. "Anya I know you don't want to leave them and I wouldn't either if they were my people too, but I'm a healer, I know when it's a lost cause. Those people will most likely die before the reapers even get to them. If I thought there was a chance I would tell you, but there isn't, I'm sorry."

Anyas eyes and brow scrunched up in sadness and she looked to the ground. She knew Clarke was right but she didn't want to admit it. "Now we need to get out of here Anya because I know we aren't a lost cause, now come on." Clarke whispered to her urgently. The voices were getting to close, she could see almost the full body shadows of the reapers on the cave walls as they approached, not knowing that Anya and Clarke were there.

"Please Anya!" Anyas looked back up at Clarke and paused a moment before nodding to her. Clarke gripped her hand and they ran for it, but it was too late, the shouts at the end of the tunnel signaled that they had already been seen and were being hunted. Clarke had seen the bodies of the people they drained and ate, they were disgusting. She really didn't want to end up like them; she had so much more to do!

Some where between Clarke and Anya running, Anya decided to detach herself and go down another tunnel and away from Clarke. "ANYA!" Her scream fell on deaths ears. The reapers were getting closer, she couldn't go back to get Anya, there wasn't enough time; she just hoped she got out safely. She ran forward but was met with reapers again. They had surrounded her and pushed her up onto a wall, one even had the nerve to try to taste her finger.

But a blue light along with two mountain men in suits and a terrible sound saved her. "Clarke Griffin, you are here by under arrest." Well…she thought they saved her. She looked around as the reapers crouched onto the ground in pain, all of the whimpering and groaning. That sound must be what has them withering on the ground. The mountain men took her by the elbows and led her to a door, calling for reinforcements.

A scream erupted from above Clarke and she looked up just as Anya jumped down ad attacked the two guards, killing them. "Come on, I found an exit." So Anya didn't abandon her…well she did but still…at least they have an exit now. Anya pulled her forward but Clarke stopped to pick up the gun, better safe then sorry. They ran through tunnels until they saw light and the sound of rushing water. The mountain mens reinforcements were closing in on them quickly but their exit was the side of a dam.

"We need to jump." And without a second though Anya jumped and disappeared into the whiteness of the spraying water. Clarke heard the mountain men behind her. "Clarke Griffin, step away from the edge and we wont have to hurt you." Clarke was a stubborn one, she knew that and if she didn't jump, she wouldn't see Bellamy again, she wouldn't live, she would be experimented on. It was obvious what she was going to pick. Clarke backed away from the edge and put her hands in the air, facing the mountain men. "Now step forward." And she did just that, but backwards. "Goodbye bitches." She said as she plummeted over the edge.

Was she worried about rocks? Yes of course. Was she worried about man-eating snakes? Yea duh. Was she worried about the fact she didn't know a damn about swimming? Hell yes. She plummeted into the water, coldness encircled her and she drifted under the water, her eyes open looking around. She had missed dangerous rocks, there was no sign of a dangerous man eating snake, but she still couldn't swim. Her lunges cried for air but she couldn't do anything about it.

Yes she kicked and flailed her arms, but she didn't go anywhere. Her suit, mask, and boots were weighing her down and she just sunk. She lived through crashing through the earths atmosphere, she lived through radiation, she survived the grounder attacks, but yet she couldn't survive a couple feet of water? Man, what a downer this was, death by drowning, she never imagined.

Then…everything went black. Anya pulled herself out of the water coughing. Luckily she hadn't hit anything and she hadn't drowned, she made it. She looked around for Clarke and found her washed up on a log laying lifelessly. Of course she was worried, but she didn't show it, she was the leader of her village after all. She trudged over to Clarke and grabbed her by the back of her suit and hauled her to shore. She dumped her on the ground and plopped down beside her.

Clarkes eyes opened to blinding light and water traveling up her throat and out her mouth. She guessed she had drowned and someone saved her and the only person who could have done that was Anya. They were starting at a pretty good start. She rolled over onto her back and heaved a sigh of relief, taking in multiple breaths of fresh air instead of water.

She stayed on the ground for a moment, taking in the air around her before she sat up on her elbows and looked to her side. Anya was sitting beside her looking over the water with her hands clasped in front of her, resting on her knees. "Thank you…Anya." Anya glanced at her from the side, her face was emotionless. "We need each other to get out of here. I couldn't let my ticket to freedom drown in a few feet of water. Now get up, they'll be here in a matter of minutes."

Anya stood up and grabbed her arm, hauling her up to her feet. She was shaky on her toes from almost the almost dying part and stumbled forward, but Anya caught her by her shoulders. "Come on Clarke, we need to move." Anya twisted Clarke around by her shoulders and pushed her forward into the woods and away from the riverbank. They stumbled over tree roots and stumps; they went down hills and up them.

It was about 10 minutes in when they saw the green lasers of the guns that belonged to the mountain men. Clarke would have felt safer if she had the gun she stole but she lost it when she jumped. So here they were for their lived from the mountain men. As they neared a tree the green laser from a gun whipped around to Clarke and she would have been shot if Anya hadn't tackled her to the ground.

"Clsrke!" Clarke felt the wind knock out of her lungs as Anysa body slemmed into her own and knocked her down to the ground just as a dart flew into a tree a few feet above them, They could hear the footsteps over the hill, the mountain men were shouting incoherent words to them and to each other, "Come on sky girl, lets go!" Anya lurched her up and pulled her through the woods again, but not before Clarke took the dart from the tree.

They sprinted up the hill and around the back as they watched the men run the direction they were originally headed. "Come." Anya grabbed her arm again and pulled her down the other side of the hill to a small stream. Clarke immediately bent down and cupped her hands in the water and brought it up to her face to drink. Anya slapped her hands away from her mouth, spilling the water onto the ground.

"What's the hell?!" "The water isn't for drinking. You reek, cover yourself with the mud, now." Anyas voice left no room for arguments. She scooped up a handful of mud and smeared it across Clarkes face, a small smile adoring her face as she did it. Clarke arched her brow, and cracked her own smile as she too scooped some mud into her hand and slapped it square onto Anyas face. All Clarke saw through the mud was Anyas white, glowing teeth. She would have to ask her how her and her people whitened their teeth on a later date.

They shared a couple more laughs as they threw mud at each other, covering them selves in the act. They were now completely and utterly soaked in mud. Did it feel good? Hell no. It was in Clarkes shirt, her pants, everywhere and it was very much uncomfortable. When she moved so would the mud that was attached to her clothes, she thought it was only a few more minutes until a full on rash formed. They had already made it back up the hill and were heading back in their original direction, now behind the mountain men instead for in front of them.

They crossed another river and climbed up the bank. The men mountain men were behind them again somehow; they were tracking them, following them. Anya was getting frustrated and annoyed, how could all of the tricks she tried failed?! She didn't understand what was going wrong. She was angry and frustrated so she retaliated. She grabbed Clarke by the jacket, fisting it up in her hands hard as she shoved Clarkes form into a tree behind them.

"What are you doing? How are they tracking us?! You must be leaving them something, what is it?!" Clarke looked shocked at Anyas sudden outburst, she wasn't expecting it. "I don't know Anya…They're tracking us somehow. Fell your skin, there may be a bump under your skin." Both Clarke and Anya started checking their skin for bumps and as Anya pulled her sleeve up she faced a large bump on her skin.

"That's it, that's how they tracking us, they have a tracker under you skin. Now I need something sharp and sterol to cut it ou-" Obviously Anya didn't think she needed any of that to get it out. She tore it out herself…with her teeth. Awesome. Her face came back up from her arm, blood on her cheeks and dripping from her mouth. "You sky people are so soft. Now come on, we need to get going."

Anay grabbed Clarke again and pulled her away from the edge of the bank. They walked for hours it seemed like and Clarke for the life of her miserable life couldn't stop thinking of Bellamy. She couldnt stop thinking of his dark curly hair when it was shinning in the day, the sun angled just right on top of it. The way his skin seemed to glisten when light barley touched it. The way his eyes talked for him. How the widened slightly when someone was talking to him, how the glistened with happiness when he talked to Octavia, how they twitched some when he was mad, how they brightened when he talked to her…she was the only one who could make his eyes light up in that one special way and she knew it. She couldn't make his eyes glisten with happiness like Octavia did and she couldn't make his eyes brighten like she did with him.

He was a beautiful human being, inside and out. Clarke knew he didn't think he was a great person; he thought he had all those three hundred peoples deaths on his shoulders and he took full responsibility for them. She wanted to help him carry that burden and help him with all of his demons he harbored. Everyone had demons, not just him and he should have figured that out by now. She didn't think she deserved someone like him at first, in her eyes he had faults and imperfections, but to her those just made him even more beautiful.

All she did was screw things up and make everything harder on everybody else, like right now. She just had to get Anya free, she just had to be the last ones in the room, she just had to fall down the shoot and almost get eaten by reapers, she just had to almost drown. In her eyes, she created more problems then she was worth. The 48 were probably searching the woods searching for her and Anya, taking away their time they could be using to escape and using it to find her sorry ass.

But that was Clarke for you and she excepted that now, that was just her, she had faults and imperfections just like everyone else. Just getting into trouble was one of them and she could only prey Bellamy stilled loved her after spending large amounts of time with her, that he wouldn't run away when he had to save her again. Maybe she was over thinking things, she didn't exactly know, she had a lot on her mind as it was.

They had to walk faster now, it was raining, it was cold, and it was getting closer to darkness. She didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep going, but her body didn't. She ached all over her form, everything pleading, screaming her to just take a break already and she was really tempted to listen to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much for the reviews I appreciate it very much. So here is chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it! Review!**

I don't own the 100

"Anya…I think we should camp here for the night. The tree is somewhat hollow and this area is covered from the rain." Anya stopped walking and turned to the area that Clarke was talking about to inspect it. It was a small area that was surrounded with vines on the tree above the hollow spot; the area around it was covered by the neighboring trees limbs, shielding the ground from the rain. All in all it looked like a very nice shelter to Clarke right now.

"Fine. We rest here until first light and then we move to find your other people." Clarke was a little confused as to why she said 'other people' but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Anya put her straight to work. Clarke pulled off bark and tore off some vines that weren't needed and set them up in front of the hollow tree for a fire. Anya found two rocks…was she really that lazy? Clarke sat her self down into the hollow area. It apparently seemed much more roomy when looked at far away because when Anya get to fire started and sat down next to her, they were very squished.

But neither said anything and just rolled with it. In fact, it was actually warmer like this, the body heat an- "Clarke." Clark glanced at Anya, had she said that out loud? Well, her mouth was open now that she looked so she must have. "Clarke, I have something to share with you, now listen." Clarke was now giving Anya her full attention. "Your other people…the ones you said would either bring medicine or guns on the bridge that day? They came to my village before we were all mostly captured and took one of our men, a warrior. Since…you are the leader of the sky people…could you bring him back to us?"

Clarke was shocked really. To have Anya, the mighty strong, confident, not scared of anything woman, was asking for her help…and she even said please. Clarke knew this must have been difficult for her to say; their relationship as of now can grow or die depending on her answer. Of course she was going to help Anya. "Yes of course Anya." Then Anya pulled out another surprise and hugged her. It was an awkward one for sure, seeing as they could barley move in here and Anya initiated a hug. So all Clarke could really do was wrap her right arm around her.

Clarke was happy that Anya could trust her, yes she…tortured her for weeks but she was in pain and didn't mean it all. Clarkes eyes were drooping. The fire was making her sleepy fast; the crackle was like a lullaby at the moment. Anya never moved from her spot hugging Clarke, truth be told, she felt as if Clarke was her closest friend.

Yes she put her through torture and every time she thought about what she did to her, her heart panged with guilt. If she could go back and re-due it she would. She was scared Clarke wouldn't accept her again for what she did to her. But Clarke surprised her and told her she would help and accepted her hug. She was in need of a friend right now with all that went on. She didn't tell Clarke reapers invaded their village after Don was taken by the other sky people.

They did have thousands in numbers at her village, which reduced to a couple hundred from the reapers. And the mountain people over time had plucked off hundreds as well, there would always be stories of people in her village going missing on a hunting trip or washing clothes by the river. Anya had no idea where hey went for the longest of time until she was captured by them with some of Clarkes people. They used her people as a fucking science experiment.

But after she got Clarke back to her people she would help her in getting her people back. She believed Clarke would help her; she had no reason not to believe her at the moment. Anya glanced up at Clarkes face. She was passed out. She didn't blame her, they walked all day but she was used to it, Clarke wasn't. But she was tired and she needed rest for the day to come, so she closed her eyes and drifted into darkness.

The next day brought new hope…and walking. They were trudging through the woods again, Anya said the ark wasn't that much farther and she was grateful. Somehow they got through this without anything bad happening. Oh shit…she probably just jinxed it. Clarke knocked on a tree she went by, she had read about bad luck on the ark and wanted to see if the solutions would work.

Apparently not because wen she knocked it alerted a lone reaper that was probably hunting. 'I thought knocking on wood was supposed to get rid of your bad luck, not deliver.' "Anya.." Clarke whispered to her. Anya turned to Clarke and glanced at where she was looking. Her and the reaper practically made eye contact. He was crouched over the hill with a stick in his hands. He was breathing weirdly and he had a crazed look on his face.

Then he made a run for them, just out of nowhere sprinted to them. They had no weapons, no means to defend themselves, but Anya refused to run so Clarke had to stay with her too. He went for Anya first. Clarke could only watch as they exchanged heated punches. The reapers back was to her and she saw a knife glowing in the sun attached to his belt. She had to get it. She sneaked up behind the reaper and snatched the knife from his belt and slashed his back.

He screamed but took his elbow and slammed it into her face, forgetting about Anya for a moment. Clarke fell backward and the reapers jumped on top of her and punched her multiple times. She grabbed one of his hands and sent her own punch to his face, she brought her knee up and knocked him onto his side as she got on top of him and punched him. She couldn't stop; she was letting all of her frustrations out on him. Blood was hitting her in the face as she continued to punch him.

Then reality hit her and she stopped, if she didn't stop she would kill him and she didn't want that, she wasn't that person. She was breathing hard as she looked at his prone form. Then an idea hit her. Looking through her sleeve she pulled out the dart she took from the tree. 'This would keep him down so he wouldn't follow them.' She stabbed it into his neck and stood up. She was covered in blood, her nose hurt, along with the rest of her face.

From another person's point of view, you would think she went into a shredder. Apparently the reapers like to use their fingernails in their punches, hooray. She looked to Anya to see her still on the ground but looking at her. "You fought well…" Clarke smirked at her and helped her stand. "Clarke…look." Clarke looked into the sky for whatever Anya was pointing out and saw a…blimp? Or a balloon maybe? She had seen pictures of them in the books she read, she had always wanted a balloon, but since they couldn't waste air she never got one.

"That's where your other people are." Clarke nodded. "Well lets get going." They left the reaper, not bothering to hide the body and went straight to the floating blimp thingy. They walked until they heard noises and saw a clearing. They snuck through the woods and looked. There was the ark and her people. They had guards and guns every where.

She didn't know what they would do to Anya since she was a grounder. They might let her go, torture her, or kill her. She recognized Anya as a friend now and she couldn't let anything bad happen to her. She would protect her, people she knew were in there, and they would help. "Come on Anya." Clarke grabbed Anyas hand and pulled her forward. Anya was hesitant at first but followed behind her.

The started walking up the path when people noticed them, they were shouting and had their guns pointed at them. "Anya, put your hands in the air." Clarke slowly put her hands in the air but made sure Anya was still covered behind her. Anya followed in Clarkes suit as they neared the gate. A blonde haired women wearing a guard uniform barked orders to the guards and opened the gates, guns still pointed at them.

Guards rushed them and took the to the ground. Anya struggled in their grip. "Anya, its ok, don't struggle." Anya didn't want to stop, she wasn't one to like being manhandled, but she knew if she did she might be killed, so she stopped and let them lift her up and escort her into the camp behind Clarke. People were murmuring about them, saying this Clarke couldn't hear but knew they were rude. The guard's grips on her arms were tight and hurt but she let them take her without a complaint.

"Wait! Let her go! That's my daughter!" Clarke raised her head to see her mom, Abby, rushing to her. Her mom cupped her face crying. "Clarke, y-you're alive, we finally found you." The guards by this time released Clarke and her mother hugged the life out her. "I thought you were dead mom." Clarke whispered into her moms' neck. For the longest time she had thought her mom was dead when the exodus ship crashed and burned. She thought she died, but here she was, hugging her, alive and well.

They separated and smiled at each other, but Clarke looked at Anya. "Mom, that's Anya, she's a grounder and my friend and she is here to help." Apparently nobody thought she was her friend or that she was here to help, the only word that passed through their idiotic skulls was that she was a grounder. They stared to haul her off. "Wait! Mom make them stop, she's here to help not kill us!"

The woman with the blonde hair in a bun came up to Clarke. "Last time you talked to us you said they killed your people, she needs to pay for her actions. Unless you want to take her place?" "I will." The guards paused and Anya looked at her in awe, along with her mother and the lady. "I'll take her place just don't hurt her." Her voice was firm and left no room for arguments. "Clarke, you can't do this I wont let you, I just got you back." Clarke just looked at her while they took her and placed her between two poles.

She didn't know what the form of punishment was here, she wasn't even sure if they had any yet. She heard the woman bark to the guards to take Anya to be detained and that nobody was allowed to touch her, but all Anya did was stare at Clarke until she was out of sight. They grabbed both of her hands and tied them to the velcro straps hanging from the poles. Her mother was pleading her case, trying to talk them out of it. The woman walked around behind me.

"On your go ma'am." The venom in that woman's voice was enough to make you shiver. Only now did she realize she was talking to her mother. "You made it to chancellor mom?" Her mother was crying. That woman did this on purpose; she knew her mother would have to give the go for her to start with the punishment, the bitch. "Ma'am." Her voice sounded annoyed and impatient. Clarke heard her growl behind her and something buzz before she saw all white.

Electricity surged through her entire body and she screamed. Then it went away just as quickly as it came, leaving her gasping for air. Then she did it again…and again…until She lost count. Clarke was a mess. Her mother was a mess. She could still feel the electricity in her body; it was still white-hot searing pain everywhere. Her back felt like it was on fire. She just couldn't take it anymore, so she blacked out.

Clarke woke up on a table, the pain on her body numbed but still there and her mother beside her with her head on Clarkes legs. Clarke sat up, waking her mother in the process. Instantly her eyes started swimming in tears as she hugged Clarke. "Lord Clarke, I-I'm so sorry!" She knew her mother never wanted this to happen to her. ""Its okay mom, it wasn't your fault. I made the decision to step in and take Anyas place. Is she ok?"

"Yes Clarke, she's fine. I put Jackson in there to make sure that no one hurt her. She was worried about you and kept asking about you to Jackson." Clarke smiled slightly. "Raven is out there waiting for you too, we found her in the drop ship when we went to search for you." "Was Finn with her?" "No, sorry Clarke." Clarke nodded "Bellamy?" "No." Well that dampened her mood. "So how are you chancellor?" Abby looked down at the pin and smiled slightly.

"Oh this? Kane took a couple men and a grounder we hand to go find you kids, so he left me in charge." She nodded and swung her legs over the table. "Wait Clarke, I think you should rest a little bit more." "Mom I'm fine I promise."

Clarke jumped off the table and grabbed the jacket beside her. Her muscles ached but they didn't hurt as much. "How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe 10 hours."

"Ok." Clarke walked past her mom and out of the tent. Raven was sitting beside the entrance and smiled when Clarke came out. "Well its about time, I've been waiting to see ya." Raven stood up, a little shaky, and hugged Clarke. What they parted Clarke noticed the leg brace and looked at Raven. "Yea, but it doesn't matter, at least I can still walk." Clarke smiled and nodded. "I'm just glad you're ok Raven, we were worried about you."

People shouting brought Clarkes and Ravens attention to the gate. Bellamy was the one to come in first, Octavia beside him and a girl she had never seen before on his other side with her arm in a sling. The rest of the 48 were trailing behind them as people rushed them. She saw her mom rush past her and she looked to Raven. "Go get em tiger." "Thanks Raven."

Clarke rushed straight to Bellamy as her mom to the girl away and jumped straight into his arms. For a couple seconds he didn't hug back, he didn't know who he was hugging. But then the scent of Clarke wafted through his nose and he knew exactly who is it was. He wrapped his arms around her wait tightly. God he was so worried when he found out her and Anya weren't behind them. He went back to find her but Monty and Jasper held him back.

He was livid at the two for holding him back but he understood what they were doing. He needed to lead the other back to the ark and they wouldn't be able to get there if he didn't lead them. He worried every second for her. He thought she might turn up on their way but she never did, Octavia did though which was a surprise. He was just glad to be able to have Clarke back in his arms; he was never…ever letting her out of his sight again. Like hell was she going to put him through that again. He just buried his nose into the crook of her neck and held on tighter.

Octavia just smiled at the two, you could clearly see how much they loved each other, and it was beautiful really. Her thoughts drifted to Lincoln and how she did everything she could to try to get him back and she was so close too when the reapers ripped him from her grasp. Her eyes stung when she thought about it, she was so worried about him it hurt.

Two arms encircled her and she looked up. "Its ok Octavia, we'll find him I promise." Octavia hugged Clarke back, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Bell told me what happened, I'm sorry Octavia." Octavia just hugged her more. She was glad Clarke was here, other than Clarke she didn't have any girlfriends, maybe Raven but still. She backed away from her grasp and smiled at Clarke. "Damn Clarke, am I glad to see you, Bell here wouldn't shut up about you." Bellamy mumbled under his breath.

"I bet, its like he can't function without me." Bellamy scoffed. "Well, I'll leave you to alone, I need to go say hi to Raven." Octavia winked at both of them and went off to find Raven. Bellamy came up behind Clarke and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. This was the thing he missed most, just having her in his arms. Clarke let out a sigh of bliss and turned around in Bellamys arms, leaning her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He smelled like smoke and the woods and she couldn't help but think how perfectly they went on him. She was happy she was back in his arms, right where she belonged. They saved the 48 and now they were here and safe. Bellamy rested his forehead on hers and kissed the crown of her head. "I love you Clarke, don't leave me like that again."

Clarke answered him by kissing him. Scratch what he said about her being in his arms being the thing he missed most; this by far was what he missed most. Her lips were cracked and busted but they still felt heavenly on his. They each poured as much love and passion they could in the kiss. All the worry and pain, just everything, I was dizzy making. He broke away and peppered her whole face in soft kisses, being wary of the cuts littering her beautiful face. "Bellamy…"

He stopped kissing her face and looked at her. "What is it?" "Its Anya…they have her detained...we need to get her out." Bellamys mouth morphed into a straight line as he thought. "We wait till the early morning to break her out princess, for now can we just relax and enjoy the moment?" Clarke was about to protest but Bellamy dipped down and gave her a long kiss. "Please?" He mumbled into her lips. Clarkes shoulders relax and he inwardly smiles to himself.

"You've been through a lot princess, we all have. You deserve a break." Clarke wanted to say no, that there was no time for breaks but the look in his eyes made her think differently, maybe they did need a break. He grabbed her hands and pulled her forward. "Come on princess. What is your form of relaxation?" Clarke thought for a moment while Bellamy pulled her forward. What did she do to relax? Searching through her memories she found one that stuck out to her.  
>"Well…when I was little and I was scared my mom would brush my hair, it was soothing." It sounded dumb when she said it and she was nervous of what Bellamy would think of it, but it was true, when she would get scared about something her mom would always comb through her hair. It was a relaxing sensation to Clarke. "Alright princess, wait here for a moment." And then he disappeared into the camp.<p>

Clarke didn't know where he was going so she as left awkwardly standing in the middle of the camp. She would have gone and snuck off to see Anya but Bellamy would get mad at her for leaving. Wait…when did she care if Bellamy got mad? That was one of her favorite things to do; it was a way to show they cared for each other in some light. Bellamy had to of liked it too, he always loved a challenge and she was the only one that gave him that, if it were anyone else they would have been strung up in a tree outside of the camp overnight. He would never hurt her, she knew that, but he would get mad at her, aggravated with her, annoyed sometimes, but never hurt her, he liked the arguing to, she could see it in his eyes when they got into each others faces, the sides of his lips would come up just a centimeter.

A hand rested on her shoulder, bringing her out of her musing and she was about to say Bellamy but stopped when she saw it was only Miller.

"Oh Miller, how are you?"

"I'm fine Clarke and you?"

"Just peachy."

"Hey…do you know where Bellamy went? I saw him over here with you and then he walked off, I thought you might know."

Clarke hummed and shook her head, looking into the direction Bellamy ran into. "Your guess is as good as mine Miller, I have no idea where he went."

Miller opened his mouth to say something but Bellamy ran up to them with a smile that dwindled in size when he realized it wasn't just Clarke standing there.

"Miller." He nodded his head to the man and Miller nodded back. Clarke could feel the awkwardness in the air. She knew they didn't really leave off at the best place, Bellamy wasn't in his right mind last time they met, he was nervous, angry, and scared.

Clarke motioned her head in the direction of Miller when Bellamy glanced at her, trying to tell the idiot to talk to him. His eyes widened some at her silent proposition. He wasn't good at this sort of stuff, stuff that involved mushy feelings except with Clarke and Octavia. He tried to think of something to say on the spot but gave up and pushed Miller forward so he could talk to him in private.

"Hey Bell? While you talk to Miller I'm gonna go talk to Jasper ok?" Bellamy nodded and looked to find Jasper. He was sitting by the campfire alone…maybe it would be best of Clarke was to go talk to him.

"I'll only be a few minutes, don't miss me to much." Clarke watched them walk around camp, speaking of things she couldn't hear. She sighed, her and Bellamy never got any time together, there was always something there, making it to where they couldn't spend personal time with each other. She had thought that since they weren't in charge of the 100 anymore then they would have more time for each other but that wasn't true she guessed. The 100 would come to them before they went to the Ark, they trusted them more than the Ark.

She walked to the campfire where a lone figure of Jasper sat on a log, staring into the fire unmoving. She sat beside him and stared with him, not wanting to break the silence.

"Have you ever just…I don't know, felt like you made the wrong decision?" Jasper said in a whisper. Clarke looked at him questioningly, what was he talking about?

"I don't know Jasper, I feel like I mess up all the time, why do you ask?" Jasper opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Well…up in Mount Weather, while I was in the room I befriended my 'caretaker' or whatever you want to call it. I just don't think I should have left her there, I feel awful." Jasper said in an exasperated voice. He rested his head in his hands.

"What was her name?" Clarke questioned.

"Her name was Maya…she wasn't like the others Clarke and she looked just like us! No boils or inhuman parts, she looked exactly like you and me…I cant help but wonder what would of happened if we had stayed there longer." Clarke listened to Jasper speak, she did wonder what would of happened but at the time she didn't want to take a chance with it, they could have been turned into experiments for all she knew.

"So then what's bothering you?"

Jasper shook his head and looked up into the sky. "She was so nice to me Clarke, and we talked _a lot_ when she came to visit, we had so much in common. But she didn't look happy and I can't help but feel guilty for not taking her with us. What if they hurt her Clarke?! Because she befriended me? What if-" Jasper was silenced by two arms circling around his waist hugging him.

"Its ok Jasper, you shouldn't feel bad, you didn't know. We will be going back there eventually, well the Ark is at least, maybe when the go back you can go with them and ask her? I'm sure she's fine." Clarke tried to comfort him, she knew he needed it, someone to hold and comfort him, tell him it was ok. She had always seen Jasper as a younger brother, who couldn't? He was so sweet and bubbly, she wasn't use to seeing him like this, and it didn't suit him at all.

"Did you like her Jasper?"

"Yea…Yea I did." Jasper said chuckling as he returned the hug. He was happy that he had Clarke to help him. He couldn't find Monty, he assumed he was somewhere and he just didn't have the heart to look for him, so he settled looking into the fire. He had needed someone to talk to, to vent his frustrations to or someone to just give him words that a mother would.

They released from the hug, both happy to be in the others presence. "Thanks Clarke, I would be lying if I said I didn't need that."

Clarke smiled up at Jasper. "Anytime Jasper, I'm always here for you when you need me. Why didn't you talk to Monty though?"

"I couldn't find him, I saw him a couple hours ago but then he disappeared, probably studying some books the Ark brought down about plants or something, but I should probably go look for him anyways, thanks again Clarke!" Jasper yelled over his shoulder as he jogged to the Ark.

Clarke had a small smile on her face as she watched him leave. Looking at the fire she wondered where Bellamy was, it's taken him plenty time to apologize to Miller and make up. She glanced behind her to make sure she didn't miss the log under her as she sat down beside the fire. She loved fire, it gave her heat and it was mesmerizing.

There was no fire on the Ark, fire needed oxygen to survive and they didn't want to waste any so they never built one. There were a lot of new things on Earth that they didn't have on the Ark and they were all very beautiful…well, most of them anyways. The plants were pleasant, they gave off fragrances that made you want to lie down in, trees made it seem like everything was alive, they added color and life to your surroundings, and fire was just a force of nature in itself. She had read about fire in the textbooks; how on one hand it could save a life yet take one away at the same time. She had read about forest fires, how divesting they would be when they got out of control, but she found it hard to believe when it took a million dollars, an arm, and a lag to start one here.

Everything was silent around her, most people were asleep by now, in their tents or in the Ark, but not her, no she was still waiting on Bellamy. The fire popped and crackled, it swayed when the wind would blow, and it whispered when the wood got to hot. Sighing she hugged her kneed and kept on staring into the fire. She had seen neither hide nor hair of Bellamy or Miller and she was starting to doubt he would even show up, probably forgot the dumbass.

Two large hands sneaked around her head and covered her eyes, they were warm and rough, she knew who it was without looking. "Bell, about time you decided to show up." The hands left her face as Bellamy came up beside her and sat down on the log.

"Ahh yes but it was all for a good cause princess." He held his hand out in front of her, showing her something.

"A…comb? You made me a comb?" She really didn't know what to say, speechless. She had told him that she like it when people would brush her hair because it soothed her and he actually went out and made her a comb.

"I-I don't know what to say Bell, that's really sweet, thank you." She took the comb from his hand, their skin brushing sending shivers down her spine even with the fire blazing heat on her not 5 ft away. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Bell, really." He smiled down at her and put his hands on the back of her head and pulled her to him, kissing the crown of her head and inhaling her scent.

"Anything for my princess, only you." Clarke smiled at his words.

"Don't get soft on me Bellamy Blake." Bellamy smirked.

"Don't worry about that princess, I'll never get soft on you." He said suggestively. He wiggled his eyebrows down at her and only then did she get what he meant. Her cheeks flushed red and she suddenly felt hot and it wasn't from the fire. She slapped his arm lightly.

"Perv…" She muttered under her breath. Bellamy hooked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She snuggled her head into his chest and inhaled, smelling smoke and cinnamon.

"Your perv princess." Clarke smiled at the thought.

"Yea…my perv." Bellamy fingered the comb in her hand, inspecting his work.

"Well? Should we try it out?" Clarke sat up straighter but remained in Bellamys arms, all snug and warm. She twisted slightly so Bellamy could get to her hair. She glanced over her shoulder, giving Bellamy the comb.

"Welp…here goes nothing." He put the comb through her hair gently, not wanting to pull her hair out and hurt her. He started at the bottom, going slow at first since there were a lot of tangles. The slight pulling of her hair tickled a little and it sent more shivers down her spine and she purred at the feeling.

He went up higher, getting the main tangles out. His fingers scraped the back of her neck multiple times causing her neck to ignite in goose bumps. He was finally able to get all the tangles out without a complaint from her and no pain. He ran the comb through her hair over and over making her moan slightly from the pleasure of feeling her hair free from the rat's nest and just the feeling period. The comb scraped her scalp and she mewled in pleasure, she didn't know what felt so good about getting your hair brushed but she loved it dearly, she wouldn't mind this becoming a regular thing for them.

She felt something wet touch her shoulder and then again and again. He peppered her shoulders with open-mouthed kissed, no doubt leaving marks, she would have to get him about the later. He moved to her neck, kissing it gently. She wanted to scrunch her neck up from the tickling sensation he made as he hummed while his mouth was still connected to her neck. She but her lip, trying to keep the moans at bay.

His hands snuck out form behind her and snaked around her waist, grabbing her hips firmly as he slowly pulled her back into his while still peppering her neck with kisses. He kissed behind her ear; he sucked on the spot and ran his tongue over it, causing more shivers to erupt from her body. He licked it again before pulling back and blowing on it. She took an intake of breath sharply and couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth that time.

The worst but best part was that he did it over and over again, this was sweet torture to her, she was practically putty in his hands now, withering away into blindness pleasure. These were the moments she wished would last forever, they were together now and she loved every minute of it, but everything ends and they never have time to continue where they left off.

He turned her around on the log and kissed her on the mouth, his lips moving against hers. He licked her bottom lip and bit it gently, pulling it. He licked it over again, his way of a small apology even though she didn't mind. His tongue prodded her mouth open and explored her mouth, running over the top of her mouth, over her teeth and her own tongue.

It felt weird, having both of their tongues touching, but it was different and that just made her want to do it more. Her hands snuck up his arms and snaked into his hair, pulling him closer if possible. He let out a low moan deep in his throat as the pulled his hair slightly. Her nails scraped down his scalp and neck till they got to his jacket. They slipped under the jacket and pushed it down his arms and onto the ground.

Her hands had a mind of her own apparently, in fact her mind was controlling her whole being at this point, she wasn't thinking much she was just doing. Her hands trailed down his taught stomach and hid under his shirt. She didn't know if her hands were cold or something but he took in a sharp breath of air when her skin touched his stomach. Her hands went up, raising the shirt with them. His stomach was tight, like he was in pain but he was far from it, the opposite really. He took his hands and raised them so she could get his shirt off easier.

Her mouth moved away from his and she kissed his jaw and under it. She kissed down his neck, taking her sweet time at an agonizing pace in his opinion; he hated teasing even though he loved doing it himself. She nipped at his collarbone and he let out a groan. Clarke smirked at his response and kept going down. Kissing over his heart and sucked on the patch of skin there, gently biting it before pulling back and kissing it again.

It was a sweet gesture by her for him, she had his heart and he had hers. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up as he dipped his head down and captured her lips again. This was by far the best moment they had ever shared together, they were by the campfire, alone, no one around, kissing, this was it, he wished they could stay in this one moment for eternity. But because people fucking hate him they were interrupted.

"Hey Clarke I fou-Oh shit man! I'm sorry!" Jasper had run up to them, the fire was blocking their state so he had just thought they were sitting together not…that. They parted, both sighing.

"We should have known it wouldn't last." Clarke nodded in agreement and look back up to Jasper who was now red with embarrassment.

"What did you want Jasper?"

"I-I was just um…gonna tell you that I uh, found Monty." He pointed behind him to a Monty walking up slowly, his nose in some type of book. Clarke looked back at Bellamy who was glaring at Jasper and he still didn't have his shirt on, what was up with him and shirts? She reached down and picked up his shirt, shaking it so the dirt would come off, and handed it back to him.

"Come on Bell, put your shirt back on." Bellamy grumbled, still pissed at being interrupted, couldn't he have a moment with his princess without being interrupted? Once at least?

"Why did you bring Minty? Did he need me?" Clarke was still confused as to why Jasper had to bring Monty to them.

"Actually Clarke yes I did, you see we need a special flower. It going to be winter soon and there is a special flower that fights off the flu that we can out in water and make tea with, I was going to ask if you could search for it for me?"

Clarke thought about it, she could do that, she could take Bellamy with her and maybe they could continue where they left off since they would be alone.

"Sure Monty, I can do that, I'm just gonna need a picture of it by the morning because that's when we'll be heading out." Bellamy looked at her confusingly.

"We?"

"Yea Bell, you and me." His mouth made an O shape in understanding.

"I'll have a picture for you by the morning Clarke, just drop by the Ark before you head out so I can give it to you, thanks Clarke!" Monty said as he and Jasper turned and walked to their designated tents.

"Well princess, if we're leaving in the morning we should get some sleep, come on." He stood up and pulled me up with him and we walked back to out tent.

**Horrible ending I know, I'm just waiting for the new episode on Dec. 3****rd**** to follow the cannon, so I just kinda made this chapter to fill in the blank and then I'll go back onto the cannon. Hope you enjoyed it and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot x) So read on and review!**

**I don't own the 100**

Clarke woke up soundlessly. Bellamy was still asleep beside her. She wondered how his arm wasn't dead since her head was laying on it. This time they weren't sleeping on the floor but a blow up mattress of sorts from the ark, best sleep she has gotten in months. Although her back did sting a little, his arm was draped over her bare back and it stung.

She was glad he hadn't seen the black, blotchy marks from the taser thing they used on her when they got back. He would be livid and go on a killing spree. But now with the light peeking into the tent they weren't hard to miss, they stuck out like a sore thumb on her ivory skin. Her mom had put some kind of cream on them to help ease the soreness but it didn't do its job, they still hurt every now again when she moved wrong.

Bellamy's arm moved across her back, scraping the marks and she let out a whimper of pain. His eyes were immediately open and he was wide-awake. "What happened?" His eyes were searching into hers, trying to find out what had caused her small whimper of pain.

"Nothing Bell, I'm fine." Her words didn't come out quite like she wanted them because her voice was strained. His eyes raked her form, trying to find out what was wrong. He moved his arm again to get up and she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes. This time he felt it, the scabby, bumpy marks on her back. His eyes met hers for a second before he pulled back the blanket.

He stared at her back, eyes neutral but she knew all the emotions going through him right now. "What happened?" His voice was silent and sounded like a razor cutting through the air. If she told him, he would go kill someone, if she didn't tell him, he would go kill someone. He knew she wasn't going to answer him. He quickly took the covers off and put his pants on, Clarke right behind him putting a shirt on.

She needed to do something and fast so he didn't go out and murder someone. Before he walked out of the tent she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back facing her. "Clarke…" He growled a warning, he didn't need her stopping him right now, and he was too far-gone in his mind and someone was out there needing a good ass whooping for hurting Clarke. She ran her hands up his arms and into his dark curly hair that she couldn't seem to get enough of and rubbed his head, trying to get his mind off of killing someone.

His eyes slipped closed in pleasure and appreciation at the small massage she was giving him on his head. Clarke saw his moment of distraction and used it to her advantage. She stood on her toes and pulled his head down slightly, crashing her lips to his. They were warm and smooth; somehow he managed to keep them like that. His hands moved form his sides to her waist, holding her firmly in place and pulling her closer slightly. He was aggravated and angry, he shouldn't be taking his anger out on her in this manner but she offered and who was he to deny his princess?

With a moan on his part, Bellamy pulled her into him as much as he could till their bodies were flushed together, one hand moving up to caress her neck and tangle in her hair, the other gripping her waist like a life line. He yanked her head back by her hair, kissing her harder. She kissed him back with just as much fiery passion as he was kissing her with. She angled her body and pushed against his chest, wanting to touch as much of him as she could.

He groaned into her mouth and picked her up from under her knees. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed against him, painfully aware of how close they were. Her nails scratched his shoulders making him growl at her. He set her down on the small handmade table courtesy of Miller and deepened the kiss, gripping her hips. The kiss now was hot and heavy, nothing innocent about it, he was mad and letting his frustrations out, but she new it meant more than that, they both did.

He bit her lower lip and soothed the sharp bite with his tongue then coaxed her tongue to dance with his. He was kissing her like a drowning man needing air. There was lust in the kiss, passion, and there was love, which was all she really wanted. He was between her legs, heat coming off from both of their body's and she whimpered at how painful yet pleasurable she felt at the moment.

She wanted him, no, she needed him, and she was addicted. SO why was it, that every time they got to this stage they were interrupted? Was it fate telling them they shouldn't be together? She didn't know why but it was getting on her damned nerves. "Miss Griffin are you i-" Major Byrne, as she now knew her as from the name tag on her shirt, stopped talking when she saw them in their compromising, intimate position.

All Clarke could go was flinch and grip Bellamy's shirt harder when she saw her, but who could blame her? The woman basically tortured her and it reminded her of the weeks with the grounders. But that was all Bellamy needed to know it was this woman who hurt his Clarke. All the frustration he let out with Clarke was now back a 100x's greater. This woman was standing their, now smirking at them for God knows why. How can she stand to look at herself, knowing she hurt Clarke?

He didn't know why she hurt Clarke, he had yet to find out, but he was positive, that whatever Clarke did, she did it out of the safety of someone. She was protecting someone and got punished for it, that had to be it because that would be the only thing she would do to get injuries like these. He knew what caused these black spots; they were from the electrified batons the guards used.

He instantly marched after her when she left the tent; no way was she getting away from him. Clarke saw what he was doing in her hazed state and snapped out of it. She went after him, putting on some pants while she ran out the tent. He was already approaching her, almost hitting distance when Clarke got in between them.

"Clarke…move."

"No Bellamy, I'm not going to let you do something you will regret later. I had taken Anya's place and was punished, it was my own fault." Major Byrne was turned around, watching them speak.

"Well it seems like you wouldn't be able to hurt me anyways Blake. Your girlfriend has you on a leash it seems and is even doing your talking for you." That was it, he was gonna kill her. She grabbed both sides of his face trying to make him look at her and calm him down when he made a step forward.

"Better get a better handle on that dog of yours Griffin, he may just bite someone and you know what would happen if that were to occur." She said as her hand brushed her gun in her pants. Clarke had to have heard her wrong. Did she just imply that she would kill Bellamy? Bellamy by now was taking deep, deep breaths trying to calm his nerves down, the only thing keeping him from killing this woman was his princess and right now, he didn't know if she would be enough.

But as he looked on, it didn't seem like he would have to worry about beating the shit out of her, Clarke was already on it. Clarke turned around and narrowed her eyes at the woman who had her eyes closed, hands waving in the air, rambling on about how Bellamy was her bitch and how she needed to have a better hold on him. She didn't really think, she usually wasn't such a violent person but she had already stocked up to the woman and punched her square in the face.

That shut her up though. Clarke grabbed her shirt while she was in a daze from the strike and pulled her face towards hers till they were centimeters apart. "Now you listen here. You can talk shit about me all day, see if I care, but if you continue to talk shit about Bellamy I will make your life down here a living hell and believe me, I can. You're lucky I got to you before he did or else there wouldn't have been a single word exchanged right now, just fists." She pushed the woman away from her. She was disgusted at that point; she was disgusted at the woman and at her self.

What did she just do? That wasn't her, but she was just so mad she didn't really think just acted. Bellamy must be rubbing off on her more than she thought. A crowd was formed around them and Major Byrne was still standing there in a small daze, still processing what had happened. People were whispering around, some missed the exchange and were asking what happened. A hand fit into hers from behind her and pulled her to the Ark.

She wasn't that worried about being punished, her mom was chancellor now and she had a logical explanation. The woman provoked her and got the consequences, it would have been much worse if it had been Bellamy and not her to knock the woman down a peg. They would have probably locked him up with Anya. They stepped into the Ark and saw Monty sitting on his stool drawing pictures of various flowers.

Oh yea, that was right, they were going on a flower hunt. Monty heard them and turned around, his book in one hand, a pencil in the other. "Oh good you guys are here, I was just getting ready to come get you, but now that you're here. I just finished the last drawing for the plants we need, there are also a description under each drawing in case you get curious." He handed Clarke the drawings and a small bag. "Put them in this when you're done and if you could put some water in it too, now I got to scoot, Jasper needed me 30 minutes ago, have fun!"

He brushed past them and left them in the room alone. "Well…we need a plan now. With what just happened there is no way in hell they are going to let us out of the area and the fences are electric. What do we do?" They thought for a moment. "Raven." They both said in unison. They walked next door to the mechanic station. "Raven, we need you for something, do you have time?" Raven looked up from her…radio?

"Yea I got time, what do you need?"

"Well, we need you to cut the power to the fence off and we need guns, think you can do that?" Raven thought for a moment before smirking.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to? Of course I can. Why do you guys need this stuff anyways?"

"They wont let us out of the camp so we need to sneak out, Monty wanted us to pick up some plants for him and we need to get Anya back home." Raven nodded in understanding, her bottom lip puffed out while she thought.

"Yea, don't worry I got this, meet me behind the food container along the fence in twenty minutes, I'll have your guns and the fence out no problem and don't keep me waiting." She immediately picked her tools back up and got to work again, not acknowledging them anymore. They walked back outside.

"We need to go ahead and get Anya out of here, it obvious they're not going to take her help, so we need to get her out of here before they hurt her." He agreed with her, if they didn't get her out now they would probably end up torturing her.

"You go get her and I'll get a couple bags packed for us, who knows how long we'll be out there." He dipped down and kissed her cheek before walking back to their tent. Clarke was astounded at him; it was amazing how he could go from about to kill someone to kissing her on the cheek gently in a matter of minutes. She shook her head at him.

She waited until the guard left his post to sneak into the detainment area in the Ark. Anya was sitting on the ground, her hands bound to the pole by a wire. Anya noticed her and was about to speak but Clarke put her fingers to her lips, motioning for her to be quite. Clarke looked around for something to cut the wire and found metal cutters, just what she needed.

She crouched behind Anya and cut her binds. She grabbed Anya by the wrist and pulled her up and forward. They didn't have time to waste, the guard would be back in a matter of seconds and they would be caught if they didn't hurry. Thankfully they made it behind the food container without anyone noticing them.

"It's about time you came to get me, almost thought you had forgotten me." Clarke looked at her amusingly and shook her head. Raven appeared in front of them on her cane carrying two guns on her shoulders. She handed Clarke one and saved the last one for Bellamy. A couple minutes later Bellamy appeared in front of them and took the gun out of Ravens hands and handed Clarke a backpack and the bag for the plants.

"The fence?" Raven nodded her head and talked into the radio she had been working on.

"Ok, cut it." There was a small sound in the air, signaling to them the fence was shut off but nothing that would cause attention. Raven raised her cane and touched the fence with no shock.

"Alright you guys are good to go."

"Not quite, I'm coming to, I need to see Lincoln." Octavia said as she popped up from behind Bellamy.

"No, no way are you going, you need to stay here." Bellamy said. Octavia scoffed and roller her eyes at him.

"I thought we had this conversation already, I'm a big girl big bro, I can handle myself. Plus, have you been to the camp? No, I have, I know the terrain, I can help Anya navigate us there and like I said, I need to talk to Lincoln." Octavia gave no room as she already slipped through the fence and was making her way down the hill.

"Damn it O…" Bellamy muttered under his breath as he slipped through the fence after her. Clarke looked back at Raven and smiled to her.

"Thanks Raven I appreciate this. And can you not tell my mom about this? She'd be pissed at me if she knew I snuck out and didn't give her a warning or anything." Clarke said in a worried voice. She was worried about what her mother would do when she saw the letter she left her in the med bay and she didn't want Raven to say anything because no doubt, her mom would put part of the blame on Raven and she didn't want that.

Raven smiled down at her and nodded. "Yea, sure thing." Clarke sent her another smile before slipping through the fence after Octavia and Bellamy who had so conveniently left her behind with no second thought, man could she feel the love from the two. Anya was still waiting on her, which was no surprise, she trusted Clarke more than she did the other two.

"So when will we get to your camp Anya?" Anya looked in thought for a moment.

"Before night fall." And that was it, that was all she gave. Despite them having a close relationship she was still silent. Clarke dug through her bag and pulled out the papers with the pictures of the plants on them and showed them to Anya.

"Have you seen any of there anywhere? Our friend needs them." Anya studied the paper, reading the captions and going over the pictures with her fingers every so often.

"I know where these are, we should run by most of them on our way to my camp. I'll point them out to you when I see them." Anya handed Clarke the paper back and looked forward. They could still see Bellamy and Octavia but they had a head start. They were probably arguing too, which made Clarke thankful she was hanging in the back.

She hated it when the two fought, but she knew it was just a form of affection with them, kinda like when Clarke and Bellamy argued, it was a way they showed they cared for each other. Every other minute Bellamy would turn his head and glance at them to make sure they were still a safe distance behind him and to make sure they were still following him. But he tried to cover it up with looking at different plants along the way, him and his macho ego.

Clarke and Anya had found most of the plants out of the nine they were supposed to find. They were easy to spot in the mostly all brown and green ground. The flowers that they had to find had very unique colors and stood out easily, so they weren't that hard to find. In fact, she just spotted another one.

"Bell, Octavia, stop for a moment, I need to get the plant." Bellamy and Octavia stopped ahead of them, still arguing over Lord knows what. Anya had been a little bit ahead of her and was walking back to her now that she noticed the distance. Her eyes widened though when she saw the plant Clarke was about to pick.

"Clarke stop!" Anya all but tackled Clarke to the ground right before she touched the plant. Clarke and Anya had lifted themselves off of the ground when Bellamy and Octavia got to them.

"What happened Clarke?!" Bellamy rushed to Clarke, grabbing her by the elbows and lifting her from the ground.

"I…I don't know, I was going to get a plant and Anya said no in a more...physical way…" Bellamy looked over to Anya.

"What was wrong with the plant?" Bellamy said to Anya, his voice strait with authority sinking out of his words as he spoke.

"What Clarke was about to touch was a Western Lilac, it practically leaks poison." Well that didn't make much since, why would Monty tell them to pick it if it was poisonous? "Because of the nuclear war it effected some of the flowers and plants, for the Western Lilac it made them poisonous when they regrew."

"Well then is there anything that can substitute for it?" Anya looked around. She walked over to a spruce tree and snapped off multiple twigs and brought them to Clarke.

"I'm assuming your friend Monty wants them for aroma, these have the same qualities." Anya said as she stuffed them into the bag Clarke was holding.

Bellamy's heart was beating fast; he had almost just lost Clarke…again and to a flower no less. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

"Please be more careful Clarke…" He said in her hair. It was a quiet plead as to where Clarke was the only one able to here him. She nodded her head in his chest and pulled back, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and touched his cheek.

"Don't worry Bell, I'll be ok." He smiled slightly at her before pulling away and looking to Anya.

"Even though you saved Clarke this once, that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for the weeks of torture you put Clarke through. But I guess I should say thank you." Clarke smiled up at Bellamy; she knew it took a lot for him to say that. She touched his elbow as a sign of thanks and went over to Anya, hugging her.

"Thank you Anya." Anya was hesitant but eventually hugged Clarke back. Anya had thought about Clarke being one of her few friends awhile back but at that time she wasn't exactly sure, but now she was more than sure. Clarke was a very good friend to her, she thought of her as family at this point, maybe a sister she never had?

Clarke pulled away and smiled at Anya before turning around.

"Well now that we got that settled, lets keep moving." Octavia walked over to her smiling and playfully smacked her arm. "Damn Clarke, don't scare us like that again. If you go down who's gonna take care of Bell here?"

"Octavia!" Octavia looked behind her to see Lincoln standing on top of a hill, waving to her.

"Lincoln!" She had a big smile on her face as she ran to him and jumped into his arms. Octavia brought her head up from his shoulder and kissed him passionately. And they continues to kiss….for minutes and only separated when Bellamy cleared his throat at them. Octavia pulled back from Lincoln and jumped down form his arms with a smirk.

"Oh come on big bro, we all know you and Clarke get it on when no ones around."

Clarke had the decency to blush while Bellamy just raised his eyebrow at Octavia. She scoffed at him and took Lincolns hand. Then chaos erupted from the woods.

"Reapers!" Bellamy held up his gun and shot. They were everywhere, they were in the trees, they were in the ground; they were hidden in the leaves laid on the ground. This was not how he wanted this to go, he never even thought of reapers before they came out here, God how could he be so careless!

A reaper charged him and swung for his head. He dodged to the side and took the butt of his gun and rammed it into the reapers gut. The reaper doubled over in pain so he grabbed the reapers head and slammed his knee into the reapers face, causing him to fly back onto the ground.

He looked over to Clarke to see her and Anya fighting back to back, he looked to the hill to see Octavia taking on a Reaper on her own and no Lincoln. Damn it! Where was he? He put his scope on the reaper and held his breath. He squeezed the trigger and shot the reaper right in the head dropping him dead.

He rushed up the hill to Octavia. "Lincoln! Lincoln!" Octavia was frantic; he guessed it was because Lincoln was nowhere to be found. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around; tears were in her eyes and falling down her face. "What's wrong O?" Her face was wild and looking in every direction.

"They took him Bell! They took him right out from under me! We have to-to go get him!" Her voice was failing her as she choked out sobs. "That's all they wanted was Lincoln and they got him!" Bellamy wrapped his arms around Bellamy and tucked her into his chest.

He glanced behind him to Clarke who was on the ground being helped up by Anya, there were no more grounders around which was good, but they had taken Lincoln and if he didn't get him back he would never here the end of it from O.

"It's gonna be alright O, we'll get him back, I promise." He gave her one last squeeze before releasing Octavia from the hug and walked down the hill, her in tow. He released Octavia's arm when he got to the bottom and went over to Clarke, putting his gun over his shoulder making sure it didn't hit her.

He put his hands on her face when Anya stepped back and turned her head to face him. She had a blood running down her face from a gash on her forehead. He raised his hand to her forehead and touched around her gash softly. He took off his backpack and pulled out a small role of tape and a small bandage. They couldn't stitch it now, not out in the open and plus they didn't have anything to sterilize the needle.

He placed the bandage on her face and taped it on smiling at her softly. "I thought I told you to be more careful princess?" Clarke scoffed and shook her head but didn't answer. He put his backpack back on and turned to Octavia. "We'll look for him O but we can't right now, we need to get Anya back to her village and we need to get back to camp by dark. We'll look for him tomorrow I promise." Octavia, still with tears in her eyes nodded. Clarke went by Bellamy and hugged Octavia.

She didn't know how she felt right now and she knew that the situation wasn't ok, that Octavia wasn't ok so she didn't bother asking or telling her it was alright. She hadn't spent much time with Octavia since they were with the mountain men Octavia was with Lincoln, she felt guilty for not trying to spend more time with her. "We'll find him Octavia…I promise." She said to her softly. She had no doubt they would find him. Her and Anya even knew where he would be most likely since they were there when they escaped Mount Weather.

She released Octavia and gave her a small smile before stepping back and letting Bellamy walk with her to Anya's home. Anya came up behind Clarke, her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you think Lincoln will be in the mines?" Clarke didn't have to think, she knew he would be there, he had to, that was the only place the reapers were that she and Anya had been at.

"Do you know any other places besides the mines that they would be at?" Clarke questioned.

"No…we haven't found another place that the reapers have located to." Clarke nodded and looked at Anya.

"Thank you by the way, for um…helping me back there, means a lot." For one of the few times Anya smiled to Clarke, a genuine, happy smile.

"You're welcome Clarke and I would like to apologize for how I treated you before. I was hurt and wasn't thinking in the right mind." Coming from Anya that meant a lot to Clarke. Anya was a very powerful and proud woman, to say sorry to her and to admit she was wrong was a feat. Clarke smiled at her.

"Thank you Anya, I forgive you." Anya's face went back to her usually stoic expression.

"I do not remember asking for your forgiveness only apologizing." And the original Anya is back. Oh well, at least Clarke knows that she cares now.

"Clarke! Anya! Come one!" Yelled Bellamy from the hill. Him and Octavia were waiting for them. Anya and Clarke quickly climbed the hill to them and the got to walking again. Clarke pulled out the flower paper from her bag and crossed of the Western Lilac. She flipped through the papers. "Well, it seems we got all the flowers." She whispered to herself. They had gotten all of the flowers Monty asked for and they were lucky the bag of flowers hadn't dumped out all of the ground when the reapers came after them.

Bellamy was still cautious though, his gun raised and tight in his hands. They didn't know the true purpose for the reapers coming after them but they had a good idea, yet that didn't mean that they wouldn't come back again. She was actually wondering why they hadn't tried to take Anya, she was the grounders leader right? So why didn't they try to take her? Well now that she thought about it, Anya wasn't in normal grounder uniform; she was wearing clothes like theirs. So it wouldn't be surprising if they thought she was one of them.

"You may stop here, my village is just up ahead. Thank you for bringing me to this point, I will send someone to your camp in hopes to contact you about peace between us and about my people at Mount Weather." Said Anya. Octavia looked at her.

"Will you help us in finding Lincoln?" Anya looked down on her, her expression unreadable.

"I would like to, but my people would never allow it, they see him as a traitor and I would not be surprised if they questioned my authority after today for trying to help you now." Anya was curious though. Would her people still stand behind her after she told them about making peace with Clarkes people?

"But…I will try my best to find him. When I send someone to you I will send any news about Lincoln as well." Octavia relaxed at that. She was relieved that Anya was still willing to find Lincoln even after they labeled him as a traitor.

"Thank you." Anya said nothing. She just brushed off Octavia's words and walked into the clearing to her people.

Clarke and the rest stayed back crouched in the brush. People were shouting now as they rushed to greet their leader. Kids were crying and laughing, grabbing onto Anya's legs as she smiled down at them, ruffling some of their hair. People went and hugged her; probably relieved their leader was alive and home to them. Clarke had no doubt they would stand behind Anya when she revealed to them that they helped her. They loved Anya, she could see it clear as day.

Bellamy's hand touched her shoulder. She looked up, their eyes locked for a moment before he motioned his head for her to get up. She stood and brushed off the dirt from her knees. She gave one last look to Anya who was surprisingly looking at her smiling. Clarke smiled back and gave a small wave before Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, giving her a small kiss on her head.  
>"Come one princess, lets go home already."<p>

Home.

It hit her, no longer was the Ark her home, but Earth was. Earth was her home now and so was Bellamy. She smiled at the thought. Home.

**Oh I hoped you liked it! Please review before you press that back button to go read another one ****. Welp, that's all folks! Till next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**My goodness….I finally found some time to finish writing this chapter and I still didn't write as much as I wanted to but oh well, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. So here is chapter 8 I hope you enjoy! Review!**

**I do not own the 100**

Clarke was sitting down at a table near the fire racking her brain for memories of Mount weather. She sat her pencil down and looked at the paper. She had drawn everything she could remember, from the mines to the dam to the inside. The table moved slightly causing her to look up into dark eyes that sat in front of her.

"How's the map comin princess?" She sat up straighter and turned the map and pushed it to him for him to see.

"I've drawn all I can remember." She stated. She grabbed her cup of water and took a sip of it while she watched Bellamy scan the map. He nodded slightly and pointed to the map, silently asking her to elaborate. "I don't know how you got through but Anya and I went through the dam here, its all connected to the mine system, that's the fastest way possible to get in, I know it took you guys longer to get here while I was out."

"Yea but we still have Grounders to worry about if Anya's people didn't listen to her and I'm sure she isn't the only tribe out there. Not to mention the Reapers and the Mountain Men." Bellamy stated.

"We will be worrying about both of those either way we go."

"I swear to God Clarke, if your mother doesn't sanction a mission soon…I'm going by myself." He said looking at her seriously. He would do it; he would go by himself if he had to. When they had got back from the flower expedition they found out that Mount Weather was jamming their communications with the Ark stations and not to mention they had find Lincoln, Finn and Murphy.

"You wont be by yourself." Clarkes voice was serious but gentle. She wouldn't let Bellamy go by himself; she didn't care what her mother thought. Bellamy's eyes locked with hers and he nodded slowly.

"Have you heard anything about Finn and Murphy?" They hadn't heard anything about them since they were in Mount Weather, the last time she saw Finn was when she was taken by the Grounders. She knew that he had been in the camp over the course of her being in a coma but after that Bellamy had lost track of where he went. She even asked her mom and she said that Finn was here in the camp while we were being held in Mount Weather. And then he went to look for her…that was the last they had heard from Finn and Murphy since he went with him, which was maybe a week ago.

Bellamy shook his head. "No, no one has seen them since we got here." He said in a defeated tone.

"Bell…you know we have to go look for them and take care of that radio tower…" Bellamy nodded with his head in his hands. He didn't know where to start. They needed Finn back, he is the best tracker they got, not to mention he holds a spot somewhere in Clarkes heart as much as he hated to admit it. Spacewalker was special to Clarke, he didn't know why but he was, so he couldn't just leave Finn in the woods to die.

"Well? When are we going to set out?" Clarke asked. Just then a body sat down beside her.

"Set out where?" Abby…Clarke sighed, she would much rather do this with her mom in private where she can convince her, not in the open like this.

"To go to the tower mom…" Abby gave her a questioning stare.

"I thought we discussed this already Clarke, you are not going." Abby said coolly.

"Mrs. Griffin, I see where you're coming from, but we have two of our people out there, not yours but ours, we will not just abandon them. If it were Clarke out there you would be all for it, to go save your daughter because you care for her. Clarke cares for Finn and we need to go get him." Bellamy said with authority.

He didn't care if she was chancellor. He was still the leader of the 100(48), of his people.

"But we need men here. We can't send our men out there and leave the camp unprotected. There are Grounders out there ready to kill us, we need all the men here we can get. I will not authorize my men to go out there and get killed for a couple delinquents. You kids are not soldiers so you need to stop acting like one." She knew what she said was harsh but damn it, she needed to get this through these kids heads that they were not going!

"Then that's why you should let us go! We're not soldiers, you said it yourself. You don't need us you need the soldiers which is why you should let us go." Clarke explained

"I agree with Mrs. Griffin. I need all my men here, I can't waste their lives on a bunch of delinquents that weren't supposed to live in the first place." Clarke felt her blood boil. Just the woman she wanted to see, Major Byrne.

Abby turned behind her to look at Byrne. "Major I don't recall letting you in on this conversation."

Byrne smiled at her sickly. "Oh I believe I _own_ this conversation. That's _my _men you're thinking about sending out there. I have just as much right to be here as you do _Chancellor_. We have Grounders to worry about, we don't know if Kane is even alive or if he even formed peace with them, hell, even found them. They could come at us at any moment. I need my men here." Clarke looked in between her mother and the Major.

"….there has been no activity involving Grounders except the Grounder Clarke brought in, which by the way Clarke, where is she?" Oh shit…Clarke thought. She knew this would come up eventually but she wasn't ready for it. She hasn't even told her mom that they had already formed peace with the grounders, well maybe, and that Kane went for nothing, unless he went to a different tribe.

Raven came up to them, limping slightly form her leg with a smile on her face.

"Abby if I may, I noticed you were against the idea of letting the prince and his princess go get Finn and Murphy and destroy the tower. Well I realized something, since Mount Weather is jamming our system that means that we can't communicate with _anyone_, that also includes the other pieces of the Ark. Now I understand you're in need of men? If we get up to that tower, I can make it go boom. Which means we will be able to communicate with the other Ark stations to send men here."

Everyone stayed still and watched as Abby processed the new information. If they destroyed the tower they would be able to communicate with the other Ark stations…

"Alright, Fine, but I'm coming with you. We will go out there to blow up the tower, but we are _not _looking for Finn or Murphy. Maybe after we get more guards we will send out a search." Abby said finally. Clarke didn't care though, her and Bellamy would just dispatch from the party and go to find Finn and Murphy, with or without her mothers help. Abby had already left with Major Byrne, thank God, so Raven just decided to sit down with them.

"Thank you Raven." Clarke said as she gave Raven a small hug.

"Yea well I had a small score to even with her." Raven said to Clarke as they released from the small hug.

"What score?" Clarke questioned. She thought Raven and her mother had a better relationship than she and her mother did. What score could she possibly have with her mom?

"Well while you two lovebirds were on a flower hunt, your mother found out about the fence and confronted me."

"Did you tell her anything?" Clarke questioned.

Raven shook her head. "No, I kept my mouth shut, but that ended with me getting slapped." Clarke's eyes widened her eyes. Her mother slapped Raven!?

"Oh God Raven, I'm so sorry!" Clarke said grabbing her face and turning it so she could see her cheek, like the mark would still be there after a couple days. Raven scoffed and slapped her hands away lightly.

"My goodness, you Griffins and your over emotional tendencies." Raven muttered. Clarke blushed some and looked to Bellamy who was slightly smirking at the scene in front of him.

"Nah I'm just messing with you Clarke. Hey, come get me when you get Finn's ass back in the camp so I can kick it." Raven said as she stood up from the table and went back to her mechanical wonderland inside the Ark.

"Well, we got the mission." Bellamy stated. Clarke smiled at him.

"Yep, I just hope we run into Anya's messenger before he gets here, he might get killed if any body other than us sees him." Clarke said quietly. Bellamy stood up and grabbed Clarke's shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Well then lets hope they don't. Now come on, we're leaving early in the morning and you need sleep." Clarke nodded and stood up, rolling up the map and putting it in her jacket pocket.

"Clarke! Clarke!" Jasper came running to them with Octavia behind him. "Clarke, I heard you guys were going to Mount Weather?" Jasper asked a little out of breath. He did run all the way over here to see if he heard correctly from Octavia.

"Yes why?"

"I am going to come with. I have something there I need to bring back with me." Clarkes thoughts instantly went back to the conversation her and Jasper had about Maya and how he wanted to go back to get her. She smiled at the thought, it seems he really did like this girl.

"Sure Jasper, you can come along. Wouldn't want that something to get into another's hands now would we?" Jasper blushed and nodded before looking back behind him. "Oh, and Octavia wanted to go to." Octavia looked hopeful. She still needed to find Lincoln and nothing on this Earth was going to stop her from getting to him.

"Of course she can come, now head on back to your tents, we'll be leaving early in the morning." They both nodded and went to their respected tents.

"Well come on Princess, that means us too, unless you want to do something else in the tent." He said wiggling his eyes brows. Clarke scoffed at him and shoved him away lightly before going to their tent, hopefully to sleep.

(With Kane that day)

The screeching metal door to the hatch on the roof screeched as it opened. A thumb was heard afterwards followed by a groan on pain. Kane closed his eyes shut tightly as pain shot through his back from falling on it at such a high level. He didn't want to move; to scared of finding out something was broken.

He heard a pair of footsteps in the room he was in, causing him to look into the dark corner as a face emerged from it.

"Jaha?" No, that couldn't be him, he was dead. He was left on the Ark when they couldn't launch and he had to launch it manually. "H-How…?" He was at a loss for words. How was it possible the man in front of him was still alive?

"My son." Jaha said softly. It was his son that helped him get here, get to Earth. Without his son he would be an oxygen-deprived man up in space about to die. He went over to Kane who had by now sat himself up and was leaning against the wall. "So, how did you end up here Kane? I would expect you to be back at camp you and the Ark set up." Jaha asked him.

"Well, I came here to negotiate peace with the Grounders. I didn't want anyone else dying so I came myself. It didn't really go to well as you can see." Kane said dejectedly. This was not how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to be talking to their leader, not sitting in an old bathroom to rot while his people are out there waiting for him to come back, expecting him to bring good news.

"Now tell me Jaha, how did _you_ get here?" Jaha smiled at Kane despite the situation they were in.

"I was running out of oxygen. It messed with my head pretty bad, but I met my son…he…he gave me a reason to want to go on again. So I took a rocket from the other side of the Ark and used that to get down here. When I landed a little boy found me in the dessert, his parents and him took care of me for a couple days till the grounders here, took me away and brought me here." Jaha finished.

"Do you know anything about them? Did you speak with them any?" Kane asked. He needed to know details, like why they were being held down here in this cell.

"No, I'm just as clueless as you are Kane. I have no idea why we're here." Just then the door opened in front of them. Three men came in, two were carrying chains and the man in the middle watched as the two men shackled Kane and Jaha to posts in the middle of the tile floor.

"What's this about?" Kane asked as his ankle was shackled to the ground. "Precaution." Was all the man said as they all three walked out, closing the gate behind them and walking up the stairs. Kane inspected his ankle brace and tried to slip it off but it was no use. He took his shoe and sock off , trying to slip it off that way but it was still not getting past the sole of his foot.

He sighed and let his foot drop to the ground. He looked over at Jaha who was still calmly sitting on the ground, not worried about anything. "Are you not worried about this situation Jaha? We're probably going to die and you're sitting there?" Kane was aggravated; he couldn't help but be snappy. He needed to get out of here with Jaha and get back to the camp. He only hoped the grounders hadn't already attacked them yet.

As Jaha was about to answer the three grounder men and a woman came into the room. She didn't look like much, having blue rags and a dress on she didn't look like the rest of them. She didn't have any tattoos or markings on her body, or even armor on. The man holding her arm nudged her to the wall making her sit down. She cowered away from the man. The man looked back up to them and pulled out a knife from his pouch and threw it to the ground at their feet.

"I was just informed that one of your men wiped out a half of a village…. which means one of you will have to die in return for all those lives your men killed. An eye for an eye. If you do not comply with these orders then you both will die." He looked at the woman. "Yell up when one of them is dead." He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Kane, Jaha, and the girl alone in the room.

Kane stood up form his seated position and grabbed the knife from the ground. He turned and looked at Jaha. For a second Jaha thought he might kill him so he stood and braced himself.

"One of us have to die in here Jaha…so here." He flipped the knife around and gave him the handle end. "You were their chancellor before this, they still need you." Kane said, his eyes urging Jaha to take the knife. Jaha looked at him surprised. He grabbed the knife.

"I will not kill you Kane." Kane stepped closer to him, pushing the knife against his chest, urging him to use it.

"You need to Jaha. You heard them say it, we wont leave here alive if one of us don't die." Kane urged.

"What is this about one of our men killing half a village?" Jaha asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, we had all of our men at camp incase the grounders attacked and I've been traveling here so I have no idea." Kane said truthfully. He had no idea about half a village being wiped out by one of his men. They wouldn't do that unless the chancellor gave them the order and he was pretty sure Abby wouldn't take that step. Major Byrne couldn't have, not without Abby's consent.

"Jaha…if you don't kill me you wont be able to go back to camp because we both will die. Please…" Kane said again.

"No.." Kane sighed and backed away from Jaha. He looked ready to give up. "Fine, then if you wont I will." He took the knife and ran it across his wrist. Blood seeped out of his wrist fast and he started to feel light headed already. He went to his knees and Jaha rushed to him, grabbing the knife out of his hands and putting it in his pocket. He needed to stop the bleeding but he didn't have anything.

He looked over to the woman cowered in the corner not looking at them. "Please! I need your help! He's bleeding and if we don't stop it he will die!" The woman cautiously looked over at them. "Please!" The woman kept on staring, not sure if she should help or not. "PLEASE!" The womans eyes snapped up to Jaha's and she relaxed some. She got up and took the scarf form her head and went to Jaha handing it to him, still being cautious. He took it from her hands and tied it around Kane's wrist before sitting back down and sighing.

"Thank you. I know you are not supposed to help us so thank you." Jaha said to the woman. The gates rattled as the three men came back in. Jaha bounced up and grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into his chest, taking the knife out of his pocket and holding it to her neck. No one spoke, no one moved, the only sounds were of Kane's pained breaths.

Of course it didn't last long. The woman surprised him and slammed her heel into his foot causing him to let go. She took the knife from his hand and switched their positions. He held his hands up slowly as a sign of surrender. The men in front of him never moved a muscle.

"So? What do you think?" One of the men asked her. She took her time in looking over Jaha and Kane on the floor.

"They seem truthful in what they say. I do not believe they had a part in the village." She said as she let Jaha go and walked around him. She turned to him and watched as his expression changed as they put armor on her.

"I don't understand." She smirked at him and readjusted her armor a little.

"I am the leader of this village. You showed me that you really do mean no harm but I can not let the slaughter of a village under my surveillance go unnoticed. I am sorry."

He wanted to ask her what she was sorry about but the two men behind her moved around him and unshackled his leg. For a moment he was excited, maybe they were letting them go. But that was quickly dismissed when they punched him right in the face, over and over again till he was barley conscious.

Kane felt so helpless watching a good friend of his be punched to death right in front of him. The two men grabbed Jaha's arms and drug him out of the room. "Wait! Where are you taking him!" Kane tried to get up but he was still dizzy and fell back down. The woman and man watched him in pity before walking out and closing the gate behind them.

**Finally! So I'm trying to keep the story line the same as you can see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want to read the next one, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please don't kill me! It's been long since I've updated but I've had exams and I had to bring my grades up and I just never had time to write. Anyways! I was thinking about it and since I don't have a lot of time to go over my storied to check for spelling errors and someone recommended a 'Beta reader' then I would ask for one. So ya know, I'm asking for a BETA READER! So review and…yea, enjoy!**

**I do not own the 100**

Clarke loaded her gun and checked her backpack. They were going to the tower today and to go find Finn and Murphy. Her hands were shaking slightly as she put in the ammo. A larger hand covered hers and took the ammo away from her.

"Thanks Bell…" He didn't say anything to her just loaded her gun. She was nervous…really nervous actually. She usually wasn't this nervous but she was worried about Finn. No one had seen him in some time and they didn't even know if he was alive or not. And the whole tower thing? What if it didn't work? What if something went wrong and the mountain people found them or the reapers even? What if- Her thoughts gave out when her lips were caressed in warmth.

"Calm down princess." Bellamy mumbled into her lips. He pulled away and pecked her nose lightly, trying to calm her down. He knew what was going through her mind, how troubled she felt. He was nervous himself but nowhere near as bad as her. It's not like he was scared or anything but Clarke's safety would be in his hands while she was with him and he was nervous.

What if he couldn't protect her and something like last time happens again? He didn't think he could go through seeing her crucified to a tree another time; it would kill him inside. Bellamy saw Raven making her way over to them, limping as she went with some sort of device in her hand.

She put her hand on Clarke's shoulder and squeezed as she put the device in Clarke's line of sight.

"Do you know what this is Clarke?" She asked smugly. Clarke gave her a small smile of her own and shook her head, her hand still working on packing her bag unconsciously.

"This beautiful thing is going to show us the towers frequency and ultimately jam it and blow it sky high." Raven said giddy. She must have been working on it all night from the slight darkening under her eyes and the way that the lids of her eyes drooped only slightly. He wasn't the only one who noticed, Clarke had already looked her over but wouldn't say anything until it got to bad, he knew Raven would sleep on the way there and gain her strength back anyways.

"Alright people! We will be heading out in only a few minutes so I suggest you get your shit together and be ready to head out, if you're not at the gate by the time we leave oh fucking well!" Yelled Major Byrne yelled. She was obviously not in a good mood if the reddening of her face as a kid asked her something was any indication.

Raven leaned over to Clarke, nudging her side playfully. "Seems like somebody's got a stick up their ass." She mumbled to Clarke. Clarke just smiled and shook her head at Raven before stepping back and swinging her loaded backpack onto her shoulder and putting her knife and gun into her pants.

Bellamy was already set to go, all of his equipment already checked and stuff already packed and in the right places. Now all they had to do was wait until everyone else was ready to go. They still needed to discuss when the best time for them to disband from the group would be so it would be less likely for people to be sent to look for them. Clarke came over to him to stand by his side, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Do you think we should stop by to talk to Anya? She may be able to help us." Clarke whispered to Bellamy. Yes it was true, Anya would be able to help them but they didn't really have a reason for her help. She still hadn't sent them a message concerning Lincoln or the treaty so they were kinda at a loss on where they stood with her.

"We'll contact her later, we don't really need her services to go scout out Finn and Murphy, I'm sure they're somewhere in the woods." Bellamy said. But his words never really backed up what he felt. Finn and Murphy could be held hostage right now or dead for all he knew. He hadn't really had much contact with him since the mountain men so he had no idea where he went.

"Alright, we're movin out!" Major Byrne screeched. All the chatter around them stopped as they made their way through the gate. A hand clasped onto Bellamy's arm and he thought it might have been Clarke but a mop of black hair gave away the identity.

"What are you doing O?" Octavia looked up at him and scrunched up her nose slightly.

"I'll have a better chance at finding Lincoln this way Bells, I can't just give up on finding him just because Anya is looking for him now." When had his little sister grew up? It felt like just the other day she could fit into a small hole in the floor and asked for her doll to sleep with. Now she was the hunting, guy magnet, ass kicking girl who was more of a woman now then Major Byrne.

He knew there was no point in arguing with her; she wouldn't pass up this chance for the world. He also noticed Jasper in front of him talking to some other kid when Octavia ran up to him. Clarke had told him about that girl Jasper met with the mountain men. He obviously liked the girl, that's why he was doing it but Bellamy didn't think they would really encounter any mountain men this time around. They would be in and out of there quickly, not enough time to go looking for some girl in a dam.

When they finally had the opportunity to slip away it was dark and the crowd looked like they were going to pass out from exhaustion. They had no leads as to where Finn or Murphy could have disappeared too; all they could do was look. They knew he was looking for Clarke so he would probably be looking around villages, trying to see is any of the grounders had her.

Bellamy didn't know if he should take Octavia or not though, but he really didn't have a choice when she was waiting outside his tent, hands on her hips and a smug face. She was coming even if he didn't want her to. Jasper was staying though. He wouldn't find his girlfriend going with them so there was no need to take him. They snuck out of the makeshift camp quite easily. Everyone was such in a deep sleep you could have shot off a bullet and they wouldn't have moved a muscle.

So they looked until dawn. They still hadn't found anything worthy of even speaking of. But then they were blessed with something. They found Finns knife. It could either be bad or good, considering now he didn't have anything to defend himself with unless he had a gun with him, but the good thing was that he was near here...maybe. So you can guess their surprise when the three of them heard gunshots.

They knew it wasn't anyone from the ark, trained that is. The shots were too frantic and they just kept going and going. A trained guard would conserve his bullets, not waste them. So they started running.

Clarke's heart was beating faster as she ran. This must be Finn and Murphy, it had to be. The more they ran the more the ear silencing noise got louder. They stumbled upon a village…or what used to be one. It was a fucking massacre. Clarke's heart stopped, her legs not daring to move from where she was as she took in the sight.

There were people lying on the ground dead. Mothers, children, men, and elders. And then she saw him, Finn. He just…he just kept on shooting. Her mouth was open in shock as a startled gasp gripped her chest. This wasn't right, this wasn't human, this was sick. Her stomach churned with nausea as she looked at the sight and inhaled the smell of blood. Her face was pale as she took her feet and moved them closer.

Octavia was already ahead of her, bending down to one of the kids who jumped the pin fence and risked his life to do what he thought would help his people. Octavia's fingers were pressed to his neck as she looked to the older man and shook her head. It seemed like they new each other as she spoke to him in their native tongue, Lincoln must have taught her some.

Finn was just standing there. He was still holding the gun in shock, it looked like he hand no idea what happened. But he had too; it was his hands that fired that gun. Bellamy strode over to him and ripped the gun from his hands harshly. Bellamy couldn't even look at him right now, so he went to go talk to Murphy.

Clarke took slow paced steps towards Finn who was now looking right at her. He had the gall to smile. After he killed innocent people he smiled!

"I found you." He whispered out as he went to Clarke. But she stepped back, causing hurt and confusing to flash across his face. Clarke didn't know what to think as she looked upon Finn. He looked different. This wasn't the Finn that would wan to make a peace treaty with a rabid squirrel if it meant that people would be safe. He was caring and thought of others before himself always. But this…oh God, she didn't even know what this was.

And what did he mean 'I found you.' Wasn't it her who appeared out of the woods looking for him? He's the one that went rouge, not her. Bellamy was glancing at her concerning as she just stared at Finn. It didn't seem like Finn had much to say to her, even he knew the situation right now was worse than bad. She would hate to think how the grounders would respond to this, her friendship with Anya would probably be torn away from her and hopes of peace would be cast out the window.

All because he was looking…for her.

"Finn…what…what did you do?" Clarke whispered to him harshly. He winced as her words came from her mouth. But he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he did how was he supposed to tell her?

"I..I don't know." He answered truthfully. He just needed time to think. He was almost in shock and didn't really understand what was going on, nothing made since to him right now. Octavia passed him, shooting him a dirty look as she went over to Clarke.

"The villagers aren't happy Clarke, they have enough reason to declare war and kill us all where we stand. I don't think there's any getting out of this one. He said he would consult the village and if he and the leader deemed necessary, they would attack us." Octavia said as she looked around at the wounded villagers. She didn't know what to do to get them selves out of this one. She just hoped her brother and Clarke had some kind of plan up their sleeve.

Bellamy walked up behind Finn and grabbed him by the arm before moving him forward with him as he walked.

"We're leaving." Was all he said. Clarke was glad they were leaving, she did feel guilty for leaving all of these people hurt and injured but she couldn't stand the stares. They reminded her of when she was being held captive and they would take her to the center of the village and beat her with everyone watching. She didn't like it when people watched her, especially when it was with so much hate and sadness that was in these stares.

Clarke sighed as she followed Bellamy back into the woods, Octavia and Murphy trailing behind. No one spoke as they walked. Clarke didn't really know how to act right now. Finn was a murder; he killed innocent people for no reason. And now all she wanted to do was go to her and Bellamy's tent and just sit there and think. No doubt her mother would be chewing her ass off when they got back with the group and she wasn't exactly thrilled with that.

God, she was just so confused right now it hurt. She needed a break.

When they made camp she avoided speaking to Finn. She wasn't ready to talk to him quite yet, she was still going over what happened in her mind, still trying to figure out if it actually happened or not. Bellamy stood up from beside the fire and lifted her up from the log before sitting behind her, setting her down on his lap. His arms circled her waist as he leaned his head on her shoulder, gazing into the burning embers. He knew she was stressed, probably more than him right now.

What he would give to take all that weight off her shoulders. Give her a happy life without anything fucking up in it. No nuclear war, no killing, no pain, just love. Just him and her, where they didn't have to worry and keep one eye open when they slept at night.

Although, he knew if none of this ever happened he would have never talked to Clarke. He would have always thought she was the privileged ark princess who didn't have a care in the world. He almost laughed at the thought of Clarke fussing over a broken nail on the ark.

He knew that she wasn't like that. She was the opposite actually. She didn't take shit from anyone; she was a very beautiful, independent woman with a thick skull. She was stubborn, damn was she stubborn, and she was confident. She was everything everyone wanted to be. But she was also vulnerable, she had emotions, she was sweet and caring, if you pulled her heartstrings she wouldn't leave you alone until she knew you were ok, and she was bossy in some aspects.

She had faults, but that only made her human. Everything that she was bad at and was brilliant at made up Clarke, the Clarke that he loved and would protect till his last day on earth.

Clarke relaxed into his form, sitting there staring at the fire. She wasn't thinking of anything right now, she didn't want to think of anything.

"Clarke..?" Bellamy mumbled into her shoulder. She made no indication she heard him except a small grunt.

"I love you Clarke, you know that right?" He asked her. She didn't answer for sometime as they sat in silence.

"Yea…I know." She mumbled.

"I don't say it hardly enough, hell, I could count on one hand how many times I've told you that…probably not even on one hand, maybe just on two fingers." Bellamy wasn't good with...lovey dovey stuff, Clarke knew that. She didn't think Bellamy was the type to say 'I love you' every second of the day, especially with the situations that they're in now.

But that was ok to Clarke; she didn't need him to tell her he loved her when it was plainly obvious he did. He expressed his love by action, by the subtle touches he would give her when they crossed paths, the kisses they shared when alone, the way he twirled her hair between his fingers unconsciously or brushed her hair when she asked him. Clarke didn't need words from him to tell her he loved her.

"I know, and that's ok Bell, you don't have to tell me, I already know." She said to him lightly. Octavia, Murphy, and Finn were already asleep, cozied up by the fire while the two of them talked.

"Where are they Raven?" Abby questioned. Raven sat in front of her by the fire as she paced. Now usually, Raven would have known where they were, but not this time, this time she had no clue where they ran off to. Abby was frustrated, she thought they were off to a good start, she knew she shouldn't of let them come along!

"Abby, calm down. I'm sure they're fine. I mean, this is the same Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia we're talking about right?" Raven said slightly smiling up towards Abby. Abby scoffed at her and went for her bag on the ground beside her.

"Abby wait! We can't go after them, not right now at least. We're almost to the tower and knowing them they'll meet us there." Raven tried to convince Abby. But this woman was stubborn, now she knows where Clarke got it from. Raven already knew they knew where they were headed, she made sure to go over the map with Clarke multiple times of the forest so she knew they wouldn't get lost.

"Look Abby, I know you're worried about Clarke but she will meet us there. I made sure she knew where we were going, she'll find us." By now Raven had already got up and limped over to Abby, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight smiled.

Abby looked hesitant at first. Her bag was already on her shoulder ready to go. Every mothering instinct in her body was telling her to go out there and find Clarke, to make sure she was safe. But she knew, she knew that if Clarke survived months down here before they got here then she should be ok. Clarke knew these woods a whole lot better then she did, not to mention she had Bellamy with her, and even though she had her own opinions about the kid, he did love her daughter.

Abby sighed and dropped her bag back on the ground. Raven smiled in accomplishment.

"Alright…we leave after we eat and go straight to the tower, then if Clarke and the other haven't met back up with us yet we go look for them." Abby said.

Clarke was out of breath. No, that was an understatement by far; at the moment she couldn't breath. It felt like her lungs were on fire and her mouth tasted like it was bleeding from not breathing through her nose like she should. They have probably been running for an hour now, non-stop might she add.

It wasn't grounders or reapers, but acid fog that was chasing them, and this time it just wouldn't go away. It was following them; like it had its own mind or someone was controlling it. They were sleeping by the fire this morning and it touched her hand, giving her one rude awakening.

She didn't even have anything to wrap the blistered and peeling skin, not like she would have had time to do that anyways. So every time she passed a bush or something that was sticking its way into her path, would brush up against her hand causing a sharp sting to travel up her arm. She would probably end up getting an infection, maybe a fever from the infection, or something of that sort.

They had never seen a burn mark form the acid fog from someone who lived through it, so she had no idea what to expect out of it. She most certainly didn't want to cut off her hand or loose the use of it but she didn't know what to expect, so she would have to be ready for anything.

Bellamy was running beside her, pushing her along, trying to have her keep up with the rest of them. Octavia, Finn, and Murphy were pretty far ahead considering they didn't have anything hindering. They didn't even look out of breath from her point of view. But her? She was dehydrated, her side was hurting her in sharp pains whenever she took a breath, her hair was getting in her face causing her feet to hit numerous things on the ground, her hand, was killing her, and she was sweating more than she should be.

Probably that fever she talked about, sneaking up on her. And poor Bell, he's been beside her the entire way, pushing and prodding her to go forward and to not stop. She didn't want to die but she didn't want him to either.

"Come on Clarke, keep running." Bellamy said breathlessly beside her. He was out of breath but not as bad as her, she was surprised she made it this far and she would give the points of her making it this far to the man beside her.

The sounds of the forest around her seemed to get louder as she stumbled forward. The wind was suddenly chilly as it embraced her bare arms. She wished she could throw her jacket on but it was wrapped around her waist and no doubt it would hurt her hand a lot. The smell of pine as intoxicating, it reminded her of Bellamy. The leaves being hurled every which way form the trees by the wind, making it sound like it was raining.

"B-bells, I don't…I don't think…" Black spots where invading her eye sight now and the roots and twigs of the trees around her seemed to grow in size, snatching her feet every time she stepped forward. She wasn't going to make it, she couldn't unless a miracle presented itself to her.

"Bells! We found a door!" Octavia yelled form up ahead of her. Clarke lifted her head from the ground. Clarke's eyebrow shot up accompanied with a small smiled of relief on her face. Damn, the writer must love her.

"Come on princess, almost there." Bellamy urged. Grabbing onto her elbow he might as well of dragged her the rest of the way, her feet just couldn't have kept up with him. Octavia was having troubles with the door, of course. There were vines and moss covering the frame, making it slippery and blend into the small hill it was buried into the side of.

There was rust covering it from top to bottom giving it a copper color, Clarke didn't know if it would just fall over or be melded to the frame around it. Bellamy's hand left her elbow as they slowed to a stop in front of the old door. He slung his gun to hang behind him and raised his leg, kicking at the door handle. It moved only an inch downward. He lifted his leg to kick again, hitting the door handle exactly causing it to twirl all the way around.

Bellamy gripped the handle and pushed into the door. Sure the door handle was taken care of but the door was still shut. The fog was right behind them now. Animals that ran with them were scurrying around them, trying to find a hiding spot from the fog. Metal screeched behind Clarke causing her to turn back to the door that was wide open now and full of nothing but blackness.

A hand frantically popped out of the blackness gripping her arm and pulled her through the door. The light faded from her vision as it was closed off .

Deep, ragged breaths around her were the only sounds in the dark room. She could feel two warm, large hands holding her in place from her arms, keeping her from falling, which she might just do. She didn't know if the black spots that were in her eyes before were still there as she huffed for breath since everything around her was already dark. She may have already passed out.

One hand moved back down to her lower back to gently push her up into a straight, standing position since she was leaning onto someone's chest from the force of the pull.

"You ok there princess?" Bellamy whispered into her ear. She gulped and nodded but said yes after she remembered he wouldn't see her nod. His hands traveled back up to her shoulders and massaged them slightly, trying to get her to relax. She was still huffing and puffing and was trying to get her breathing and heart rate down from the run and her hand.

He let go of her slowly, to make sure she didn't fall and went over to who she believe was Octavia.

"Bells? That you big bro?" Octavia asked when she felt someone lightly bump into her arm.

"Yea, I need your backpack for the flashlights." Clarke heard sounds of a bag being shuffled around then being unzipped. He shuffled through the bag before he found one. Suddenly they were all illuminated in light coming from the flashlight.

The first one he gave to Octavia who held it over her handgun. She looked nervous but tried not to show it, trying to keep her face full of confidence. Then he handed the next one to Murphy.

"You and spacewalker share, there isn't enough for each person to have their own." He said as he took out the last one, clicking it on.

"Me and Clarke will share one, here." Finn said, motioning with his hand for Bellamy to hand the flashlight to him. Clarke's heart sped up. She wasn't ready to talk to him, much less share a flashlight with him. She still had stuff to go over in her head.

Bellamy looked at him for a moment before standing to his full height, sitting the bag down beside him. He walked over to Finn and from the light around them and how it reflected into them, it looked like he towered over Finn. But Finn being Finn was stubborn, and didn't back down from the intimidating challenge.

"Listen spacewalker, with the show you put on just yesterday at that village, I'm not so sure I would trust you with a blade of grass. So you share with Murphy or you go without." Bellamy stated. His voice held no room for an argument. Finn looked up at Bellamy for another moment before stepping back and walking around him to Murphy, slightly bumping his shoulder with Bellamy's arm.

Bellamy scoffed after him and handed Clarke the flashlight.

"You man the flashlight and I'll man the gun, think you can handle that Princess?" He said, a smile finally coming back onto his face. Clarke smirked and took the flashlight with her good hand and held it up in front of her.

**Tada! I'm actually happy with this chapter, I really am….anyways, Review and stay with me for the next chapter! I promise it wont take as long as this one did!**


End file.
